Frostcup: The Kandos League
by JakeTheStoryTeller
Summary: Jack and Hiccup set out on their Pokemon journey together. Jack secretly has a crush on Hiccup for years now but is afraid of rejection but does Hiccup feel the same way? As they go around the region collect Gym Badges and capturing Pokemon for the Pokemon League Jack struggle with his feelings. (Frostcup/Hijack) (Evil Hiccup in the future)
1. Chapter 1: Let The Journey Begin

_**Author's Note: Okay, so here me out. I was thinking of making this into a full fanfiction. This is a Pokemon fanfiction with Hiccup and Jack as the main characters and also this will be in a new region made for the purposes of this fanfiction called Kandos. Now without any delay.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

I've just beaten the first gym and decided to head home to relax for a bit after challenging the gym three times before I finally won. Froslass walks alongside me, leaving a small trail of snow where ever it hovers. When I reach my hometown called "Burgess Town" I see my childhood friend Hiccup training with his Dratini, I've only recently gone on my journey when I turned sixteen because I decided to stay in school longer to learn more about Pokemon, and so did Hiccup who's fourteen.

"Jack!" yells Hiccup when he sees me.

"Hiccup, It's been a while hasn't it" I reply smiling back.

"Jack, can we have a battle?" asks Hiccup.

"Sure," I say as I stand in front of him.

"Your Froslass versus my Dratini," says Hiccup excitedly.

"Sure, Froslass you ready?" I ask my beloved first Pokemon.

I remember back when I first got Snorunt, I was on vacation with my parents in the Sinnoh region, in Snowpoint City, I must have been seven years old. I was playing outside in the snow, and I remember seeing Snorunt trying to run away from a rogue Weavile. The Weavile looked pretty mad, I ran as fast as I could to protect Snorunt because Weavile I thought for sure would hurt it. I got in between them immediately and the Weavile used Ice Punch which knocked me to the ground, I thought for sure I was going to be badly hurt but something unexpected happened. Snorunt rushed to my side and tackled the Weavile, I then blacked out and when I came to I was in my families cabin. My mother was sitting beside me, she said that Snorunt led them to my unconscious body in the snow. She said that I was out for three days and Snorunt never left my sight. Since that day Snorunt and I have been best friends. Eventually, it evolved into a Frostlass using a dawn stone and we began our Pokemon adventure.

"Okay, Froslass use Ice Beam" I commanded my Pokemon, Froslass shot out a beam of pure ice at Dratini.

"Dratini dodge and use Twister," says Hiccup, Dratini spins its little tail and creates a twister to counter my Frostlass', Ice Beam.

"Froslass use Sing," I tell my Pokemon quickly. Froslass sings it's beautiful melody and puts Hiccup's Dratini to sleep. Froslass almost reading my mind uses Shadow Ball on Dratini, and sends it flying in the air.

"Dratini, wake up, please" pleads Hiccup to his asleep Pokemon.

The little dragon wakes up in mid-air and uses Dragon Rage. This surprises me and I don't have time to counter and Froslass takes Dratini's Dragon Rage head on.

"Dratini are you okay?" asks Hiccup.

A bright white light surrounds Dratini and it lets out a cry. Once the light disappears Dratini has evolved into a Dragonair.

"Alright, Dratini you evolved into a Dragonair, use attract" orders Hiccup.

Froslass becomes confused from the attract and won't pay any attention to me or the battle.

Five minutes later...

"Damn it, I can't believe you beat me" I sigh.

"Well if Dratini hadn't evolved in our battle you would have won for sure" replies Hiccup smiling and happy with his new Pokemon. Dragonair nudges its head on Hiccup in loving affection.

"So Hiccup, I take it you'll be heading to Kamaka City soon?" I ask him.

"Yeah, to challenge the bug type gym leader" he replies happily.

"She's quite strong, Dragonair might not be able to beat her by itself," I tell him, knowing from experience, she took out two of my Pokemon before I knew what hit me.

"Jack?" asks Hiccup, a little embarrassed, "Would you mind if we went on a journey together around the Kandos region?" he continues.

"Of course, I'd love to travel around with my best friend" I reply, although that's not actually true. The truth is I kinda have a crush on Hiccup, he's just so cute.

"I was going to head back home, and head to Kamaka City in the morning, would you like to sleepover for the night?" he asks me.

I jump at the idea of having a sleepover with Hiccup. We walk back his father's house, both our trusted Pokemon by our sides.

 _ **Author's Note: Fun fact, Snorunt was basically my starter Pokemon when I started playing Pokemon for the first time in Gen four, due to a trade. Obviously, Jack is going to specialise in Ice types and Hiccup will specialise in Dragon-types, but they will both have a Pokemon that isn't a Dragon or Ice type, similar to Misty when she had Togepi. Stay Awesome everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Big Appetite

_**Author's Note - Okay so I was going mad about possible ways to continue this story when I final came up with one that I thought was decent enough.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

Jack and I decided to take a lunch break, we bought some food from the local Pokestore and decided to have a picnic just on the edge of town, where woods began. I let out my Dragonair from its Pokeball and Jack did the same thing for his Frostlass. I gave both of our Pokemon their food while Jack set up the picnic, I love the thought of travelling with my childhood friend around the region facing all the gyms.

When we sit down to eat I hear a what sounds like tiny footsteps coming from the woods. I turn around and see a tiny Gible running at me. The Gible steals one of Jack's sandwich and quickly eats it.

"Hey! That was mine you little thief!" shouts Jack.

This causes the little Gible to start crying. "Jack, honestly it's only a sandwich, poor thing must be starving" I reply to Jack. I reach into my bag and pull out some of the Pokefood for dragon types, I grab an extra bowl and pour the Gible some Pokefood.

"Here you go, eat up little one so you can become big and strong" I smile putting the food in front of it.

"Hey, what about my sandwich!?" shouts Jack annoyed.

"Here, take mine," I say handing him my sandwich still freshly wrapped. I take out a bottle of water and begin to drink it. When I look back at Gible, I see that it's finished its bowl and pushes it towards me for more. I take the bowl and give Gible seconds, I can't help but laugh, I've never met such a small Pokemon with such a big appetite.

"That's one hunger Gible," says Jack a little calmer now.

After we finish eating and put our Pokemon back in their balls, Jack suggests we head to Kamaka City so I can challenge the gym leader and hopefully earn my first gym badge. I wave goodbye to Gible who takes off back into the woods surrounding the city. When we reach the Pokemon centre we hand our Pokemon in the Nurse Joy so they can get healed up from their battle against one another yesterday.

Jack begins to ask me why I didn't simply catch the Gible. I try to explain to him that Dragon type Pokemon are different from any other type, usually, you have to show them that you're worthy to train them, other times you have to develop a bond with them. This only gives Jack a headache, he never really paid attention in school when they taught us about the different types, only whenever they talked about Ice types.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't by any chance be talking about a wild Gible?" asks Nurse Joy as she presents us with our healed Pokemon.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her.

"That Gible was abandoned by her trainer after her trainer thought she was too weak to even try and train," she says sadly.

"That's awful" replies Jack.

"Yes it is, truly, usually Gible steals food from trainers, in order to survive, due to it being only a newborn" she adds.

"Newborn?" I ask.

"Yes, you see that Gible only hatched from an egg a few months ago, I know because it hatched right in this Pokecenter" she replies.

"All the other Pokemon in the woods could easily hurt Gible due to it being so small" she continues worryingly.

I decide to go for a walk, to clear my head and Jack decides he could use some fresh air too. As I walk outside the Pokecenter, I see Gible standing there in front of me. I'm a little surprised. Then Gible runs to me and jumps on me and I catch it in my arms.

"Gible?" I say a little confused.

Gible nuzzles me and seems happy to have found me.

"I think Gible likes you," says Jack.

"Gible, is that true?" I ask the little dragon type.

Gible nods and takes one of my Pokeballs, and hands it to me.

"Huh, Gible are you saying you want to come on my journey with me and Jack?" I ask still a little confused. Gible nods its head, I press the Pokeball against its forehead and in a flash of red light Gible is sent into the Pokeball. After a few seconds the Pokeball pings, telling me that I've captured it.

I jump for joy, my first ever Pokemon I've captured. Jack laughs a little, and we decide to head back inside and spend the night in the Pokemon centre. After we've all stuffed ourselves silly, Jack, Gible, Dragonair, Frostlass and I drift off into slumber.

 _ **Author's Note - So now Hiccup has caught himself a Gible, to be honest, I use to hate Gible when I started to play Generation 4 for the first time, but after re-watching the anime and seeing Ash's Gible being so adorable and Cynthia's Garchomp being unbelievably strong, I decided to allow Hiccup to have a powerhouse and put my old hatred towards the Pokemon aside.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Gym

_**A/N - Hi everyone reading this story, I'm back with chapter three of this Pokemon/Frostcup fanfiction. I was really confused as I was unsure what type the gym would be and most importantly who would be the gym leader, but I think I chose a character that fits well.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As we walk to the Kamaka city gym, Hiccup and I bump into one of our friends for Burgees town. Standing in front of us is Rapunzel, one of the most brilliant Coordinator and Pokemon trainers I've ever met.

"Hey Frosty, I want a rematch" she demands.

"Rematch?" asks Hiccup confused.

"Yeah, when I first challenge the Kamaka gym I ran into Rapunzel and battled her, and beat her" answers Jack.

"Wait, Hiccup you're a Pokemon trainer too?" asks Rapunzel in disbelief.

"Last I checked" replies Hiccup.

"I challenge both of you to a double battle!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

Well, Rapunzel was always the more excitable one back when we were younger. I can't help but wonder if she's caught any new Pokemon since our last battle.

"Sure, your on" replies Hiccup, "Jack you ready?" he continues glancing over at me.

"Sure am," I say as I grab one of my Pokeballs.

"Go Gible," says Hiccup as he sends out the small dragon into battle, "Gible this is going to be our first battle together, so I want you to try your best" smiles Hiccup.

"Go Glaceon, I need you," I say as I throw my beautiful Glaceon into battle.

"Show them who's boss Gardevoir, you too Leavanny" declares Rapunzel as she sends the Psychic and Bug-type Pokemon into battle.

"Alright Gible lets see what moves you have," says Hiccup as he checks his Pokedex.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball, and Leavanny use Energy Ball" demands Rapunzel.

Gardevoir and Leavanny send dozens of Shadow Balls and Energy Balls on Gible and my Glaceon.

"Glaceon, get in front of Gible and use protect," I tell my Glaceon. Glaceon quickly jumps in front of Gible and uses Protect as a shield to protect both himself and Gible.

"Anytime now Hiccup," I tell him a bit annoyed.

"Okay, Gible jump and use Dragon Pulse" commands Hiccup. Gible leaps up high into the air and sends a beam of dark blue energy directly at Gardevoir and Leavanny.

"Both of you dodge, then Gardevoir use Psychic and Leavanny Energy Ball" declares Rapunzel.

Both of Rapunzel's Pokemon dodge, Leavanny uses Energy Ball and Gardevoir uses Psychic on our Pokemon.

"What gives, both of our Pokemon can't move," I say shocked as the Energy Balls hit our Pokemon, causing them to let out cries of pain.

"I used Psychic to prevent your Pokemon from moving, making sure that Energy Ball would hit," says Rapunzel pleased with herself.

"Hold on Gible and use Draco Meteor" declares Hiccup. Gible summons all the strength she has left and uses Draco Meteor, causing Meteors to rain down from the sky on Gardevoir and Leavanny.

"Oh no, look out you two," says Rapunzel worried. Both Gardevoir and Leavanny take the attack head on, causing the area around us to fill up with smoke from the attack. When the smoke clear Gardevoir has fainted and Leavanny is struggling to get up.

"Glaceon now's our chance, use Quick Attack," I tell him. The Ice type rushes at Leavanny and hurdles himself into her.

"Gardevoir, Leavanny return you tried your best, now take a much-deserved rest," says Rapunzel as she returns Gardevoir and Leavanny to their Pokeballs.

"Wow, you guys make a great team," says Rapunzel.

"Thanks" I reply.

"Well I'm going to go to the Pokecenter see you to later," says Rapunzel.

Hiccup and I head to the Kamaka city gym so that Hiccup can hopefully earn his first gym badge. When we walk into the gym, Hiccup is shocked. The entire gym is decorated like a forest with bug type and grass type Pokemon all around it.

"You must be here to challenge my gym, young trainer," says a woman on the other side of the field.

Hiccup stutters a bit, "Y- yes miss" he stutters out.

"Please call me, Tooth" smiles the young gym leader. Tooth, while she looks harmless is quite skilled at her job as a gym leader and isn't someone to be underestimated, I made that mistake when I challenged her for the first time.

"Throw out your Pokemon when you are ready" she smiles.

I stand behind Hiccup and watch to see which of his Pokemon he will send out first.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle" declares Tooth.

"Okay, let's go Gible I'm counting on you," says Hiccup as he sends his newest Pokemon into battle.

"Butterfree let's show this trainer our strength" announces Tooth. She sends her Butterfly like Pokemon into battle.

"You may have the first attack," says Tooth.

"Okay, Gible use Flamethrower" announces Hiccup. In a split second beam of fire rushes out of Gible's mouth and directly at Butterfree.

"Dodge Butterfree, then use Sleep Powder," says Tooth flatly.

What I would have though would have been a guaranteed hit, misses and Butterfree puts Gible to sleep with its Sleep Powder.

"Oh no, Gible please wake up" pleads Hiccup.

"Butterfree, Double Team then use Shadow Ball" announces Tooth. The combination of Double Team and Shadow Ball causes Gible to be hit with twelve Shadow Balls, sending her high into the air.

"Gible, I need your help, please wake up!" shouts Hiccup.

Gible wakes up and sees that it's in the air and flails around. "Gible use Stone Edge!" shouts Hiccup. Gible sends rocks hurdling at Butterfree.

"Intercept it with Psychic" replies Tooth.

Butterfree uses Psychic to send the Stone Edge right back at Gible, causing the Dragon type to cry out in pain.

"Finish it with Solarbeam!" shout Tooth.

"Gible you have to get up!" shouts Hiccup worried.

"Unleash destruction, now Butterfree," says Tooth. Butterfree sends a blast of solar energy at Gible as it struggles to stand on its own feet.

"Oh no, Gible look out!" shouts Hiccup as the Solarbeam makes direct contact with Gible sending her flying backwards at Hiccup. Hiccup catches her and falls backwards due to the speed Gible was travelling at him. When he looks down at Gible, he sees that she's unable to battle anymore.

"Gible, you earned a rest, after this battle I'll get you something to eat for trying your best," says Hiccup as he returns Gible to her Pokeball.

"Please send out your next Pokemon," says Tooth.

Hiccup clutches Dragonair's Pokeball, that's Hiccup's last Pokeball things don't look so good for him.

"Okay Dragonair, you're my last hope," says Hiccup as he sends his longest Dragon type into battle.

"Oh, a Dragonair, I've never faced one of those before" replies Tooth suddenly excitedly.

"Dragonair I want you to try your best" smiles Hiccup. Dragonair gives a nod at Hiccup and turns his attention to Butterfree.

"Butterfree put it to sleep, use Sleep Powder," says smiling.

"Counter it with Safeguard," says Hiccup. Dragonair uses Safeguard to create a protective barrier against Sleep Powder.

"Now use Extreme Speed to get close to Butterfree then use Icy Wind" orders Hiccup.

"Butterfree quick use Solarbeam" panics Tooth.

Within the blink of an eye, Dragonair is behind Butterfree and has frozen the Pokemon solid with its Icy Wind attack.

"Now slam it into the ground with Iron Tail" shouts Hiccup. Dragonair uses its tail and slams the frozen Butterfree into the ground causing it to faint.

"Butterfree return, you did your best" smiles Tooth sadly. "Now it's time to show you my strongest Pokemon if you thought Butterfree was strong you haven't seen anything yet," says Tooth as she throws out her last Pokemon.

 _ **A/N - Sorry everyone for leaving you on a cliffhanger as to what Tooth's second Pokemon will be but I didn't want to ramble on in this chapter too much. You'll see Tooth's secret weapon in the next chapter. Till then Peace Out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle Well Fought

_**A/N - I'm back, time for the second half of Hiccup's battle with Tooth for his first badge. Now without any delay here's the second half of the battle, hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

Tooth stands on the opposite side of the battlefield with a smirk on her face, clutching a Pokeball tightly in her left hand. "Time to reveal my secret weapon, come on out Scyther," says Tooth as she sends the Mantus like Pokemon into battle.

"Okay, Dragonair use Ice Beam," I tell my friend.

"Scyther dodge it then use X-Scissor" smiles Tooth.

Before I can piece together what is happening, Scyther is behind my Dragonair. "Oh no, Dragonair look out!" I shout, but it's too late. Dragonair is hit directly in the back with the X-Scissor.

"Dragonair uses Water Pulse," I tell my Pokemon.

"Hmm," says Tooth.

Before Water Pulse can hit Scyther disappear. "Where'd it go?" I say confused, then I look up and see it hovering in the air above me.

"Now Scyther Brick Break" commands Tooth.

"Counter it with Iron Tail," I tell Dragonair.

Scyther uses Brick Break and Dragonair uses Iron Tail. This results in a stalemate, neither one of our Pokemon willing to budge an inch. I hold my breath unsure of what will happen next, then Tooth starts laughing.

"Hahahaha, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun, Scyther keep using Brick Break, and use Hyper Beam" she announces.

"What!" I'm in complete shock, if I tell Dragonair to dodge the Hyper Beam it will only be hit with the Brick Break and if I keep things the way they are it will be hit with a Hyper Beam. I wish I knew how Jack beat Tooth.

Then it hits me.

"Dragonair uses Ice Beam!" I shout at Dragonair.

There's a blast of smoke, and both Dragonair and Scyther are sent flying onto the gym floor and Dragonair is on the ground not moving.

"Scyther finish this up with Quick Attack," says Tooth, "I'm a little upset with you Hiccup, I expected more from you, son of Valka the Dragon Queen," she says tutting at me.

That's when I notice Dragonair looking at me, but he still isn't moving. Then it hits me, Dragonair is pretending it can't get up. I only have one chance at this, because I know for sure that Tooth or Scyther won't fall for Dragonair's trick again. I wait for Scyther to get closer, then at the very last second before Scyther's attack hits, I unleash my plan.

"Now Dragonair use Wrap to wrap around Scyther to prevent it from getting away!" I shout at Dragonair. Within a couple of seconds, Scyther is Immobilised preventing it from moving, as Dragonair warps its snake-like body around Scyther.

"Wow amazing, now that's what I'm talking about," says Tooth surprised.

"Now Dragonair, while Scyther can't move, uses Flamethrower," I say knowing that it will definitely hit. Dragonair spits a stream of Fire from its mouth and attacks Tooth's Scyther which Dragonair has wrapped up in its body. Scyther lets out a cry and faints. Dragonair releases Scyther from its coils and turns smiling at me.

"Return Scyther, you were awesome, now take a rest," says Tooth as Scyther returns to its Pokeball.

"We won!" I shout happily, I then feel Jack places his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a go bud," he says smiling at me, suddenly Gible comes out of its Pokeball and jumps up onto my shoulder pushing Jack's hand away and then starts to give out to him. This causes me to burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you" I tease Jack.

"Hiccup, I am proud to present you with the Kamaka City gym badge," says Tooth as she hands me my first gym badge.

"Thank you," I say taking the insect shaped badge. "I can't believe I earned my first badge," I say jumping for joy. I return both Dragonair and Gible to their Pokeballs, "Thank you for battling me" I tell Tooth politely as Jack and I walk out of the Gym.

"I can't believe it, I'm still in shock," I say in disbelief.

"You better believe it, wait a go Hiccup," says Jack as he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"So where to next?" I ask him.

"To the next city of course," he replies happily.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Haven't a clue" he says still smiling.

"Unbelievable, how can you be such a good Pokemon trainer yet you don't even know where the next town is," I say sighing a little.

"Sorry Hiccup, I'm not good with directions," he says sadly.

"It's fine," I reassure him, "I'll go buy a Pokeregion book" I continue.

"Pokeregion book?" he asks confused.

"Didn't you pay any attention in Pokeschool?" I ask him.

"Hiccup, you know I always feel asleep in school" he whins.

"Whatever, for your information it's a book containing a map of the region, towns, and where to catch certain Pokemon" I smile at him.

I go to the store and buy a Pokeregion book and some Pokefood for Ice types and Dragon types. I then head back to the Pokecenter, and pour the food for Gible, Dragonair, Frostlass and Glaceon.

"Hey Jack, why didn't Glaceon come and have some food with the rest of us yesterday?" I ask Jack.

"Glaceon, is really stubborn, he only eats by himself" he replies. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I say to him.

"Don't be" he smiles at me.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asks Jack.

"Huh, sure" I reply.

After a long time of explaining later...

"Wait, so your mom is the Champion of the Kandos region!" shouts Jack earning us looks from people around us.

"Yes and shhh" I reply.

"That's so freaking awesome," he says.

"No it's not, ever since I was young people always compared me to my mum," I say as the tears begin to flow" my mother is in a league of her own and I'm nothing more than her shadow, "I'll never be as good a Trainer as her!" I shout.

"Hiccup," replies Jack wiping the tears from my face, "I don't believe that for a split second, you're even better than her and I know it," says, Jack, as he leans over the table and hugs me. All of our Pokemon look up at us, with saddening looks on their faces.

"Thanks Hiccup, your truly a great friend," I say, "I'll always be here for you if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you" he says quietly.

When we pull apart I see all our Pokemon looking at me. "I'm okay everyone, really you don't need to worry about me," I say smiling at them. Even Glaceon who Jack said is stubborn is looking at me with a worried expression.

We all end up eating, all except Glaceon who doesn't touch his food.

"He'll eat it when we finish, trust me he always does," says Jack.

I refill Gible's bowl again and give her seconds. When we finish we all decide to go get some sleep, I get undressed and climb into the beds that the Pokecenter leave for travelling trainers. I fall asleep as my head hits the pillow, but I end up waking up late in the night.

"Come on Glaceon, please you gotta eat" I hear Jack whisper. I quietly turn around so I'm facing him and in the moonlight, I see him, on the floor with Glaceon trying to get the Pokemon to eat its food.

"Look I'll even try some," says Jack putting one of the tiny cubes of Ice-type Pokemon food in his mouth, "See yummy" he says trying to handle the bitter flavour as he looks at Glaceon. The Ice type sniffs the Pokefood and slowly starts to eat it taking small bits, but eventually finishing the food.

"Okay, now get some rest" says Jack as he returns Glaceon to its Pokeball. I pretend to be asleep, as Jack climbs back into his bed. Jack is already a master with Ice types in my eyes.

For a guy who loves cold Ice type Pokemon, he has a warm loving heart.

 _ **A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, what do you think does Hiccup secretly like Jack or does he admire Jack? hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day. And if you have the time write a review, they mean a lot.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Chilly Encounter

_**A/N - Sorry if their is grammar mistakes, I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning. So please do forgive me. Anyways without any further delay, I present to you all the newest Chapter in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As Hiccup and I walk down the dirt road to the next town, I catch him occasionally looking at me. Finally I can't take Hiccup looking at me and curiosity finally gets the better of me, so I finally ask him.

"Hey Hiccup? why do you keep staring at me?" I ask him.

"Oh, so you noticed," he says embarrassed.

"Kinda hard not to have" I reply.

Does Hiccup like me? I think to myself. I can feel my face become red as I blush uncontrollable as the thought feels my head and makes me smile with the thought that he might.

"Well Jack, back at Kamaka City, in the Pokecenter, I saw you feeding Glaceon at night," he tells me shyly.

"Oh, well you see, Glaceon usually only eats Pokefood that I make," I tell him.

"You can cook?!" replies Hiccup shocked.

"Well yeah, why?" I ask him.

"Forgive me, but you don't seem like someone who knows their way around a kitchen" he says quietly.

"Well then, I'd be happy to cook for you sometime" I smile at him, although I'd prefer to be cooking for him as his husband more than anything else.

"I'd like that" smiles Hiccup back at me.

We continue to make our way to the next town. "So what does the Pokeregion book say about the next town?" I ask him.

"According to the book, the next city is Sigpum City" replies Hiccup.

"Any information on it?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's world renowned for it's restaurants, and the Gym leader is world famous for his cooking" he tells me.

When we finally get into town, the smell of wonderful food fills the air. We decide to have lunch in a small cafe, where you get to make your own lunch, now Hiccup will see how much of a great cook I really am.

Hiccup sits down at a table, other Pokemon trainers and myself go to cook our lunch. When I sit down with the freshly made food, I see that he's reading into this town history. When he notices the food he looks up at me.

"Go ahead, try some" I smile at him taking a piece of apple pie that I baked.

"Wow, this is amazing!" says Hiccup as he stuffs a piece of my cooking into my mouth. In a flash of red light Gible stands on the table and begins to eat my cooking.

"Hey!, stop that" says Hiccup. Gible sees that Hiccup's mad with her and starts to cry. Find here take two sandwiches, says Hiccup handing Gible her food. Once Gible has finished the sandwiches Hiccup returns her to her Pokeball and we finish up our meal before leaving the cafe.

"Wow Jack, I should get you to cook for us more often" he smiles at me.

"I'd be glad to" I reply happily.

"So does your book say anything about what type of Pokemon the Gym leader uses?" I ask him.

"According to the book the Gym leader specialises in Water type Pokemon," says Hiccup.

"So my Ice types won't do an awful lot" I sigh.

"Well, maybe you should come up with a battle strategy" suggests Hiccup.

Just then I hear the quick footsteps, then I'm suddenly thrown to the ground. When I look up standing their looking aggressively at me is a Sneasel, before I can even question what it's doing here it uses Metal Claw on me, but before it can hit me Hiccup stops it.

"Dragonair use Iron Tail," says Hiccup as Dragonair slams its tail into the Sneasel sending it back a few meters into a nearby tree.

"Jack I got this" Hiccup tells me, "Dragonair use Fire Blast" continues Hiccup. Dragonair sends a fire blast in the direction of Sneasel but the Pokemon is quick and dodges it, before I can ever blink it freezes Dragonair solid with a Blizzard attack. I watch as both Dragonair and Gible are defeated by the Sneasel. The Sneasel is still enraged, I finally summon the strength to stand on my feet.

"Go Glaceon, we need your help," I say summoning the Ice type Pokemon from its Pokeball. Sneasel uses a Quick Attack almost as soon as Glaceon's feet touch the ground.

"Counter it with Double Team" I tell Glaceon. With moments Sneasel is surrounded on all sides by the illusions that Glaceon created. "Now use attract, then Giga Impact" I continue.

Glaceon uses the attract causing the female Sneasel to fall in love with my Glaceon. I know it's a female now as my Glaceon is a male. Glaceon then uses Giga Impact, hitting Sneasel with the same power as a small train. When I see that Sneasel can't stand up anymore, I know that this might be my chance to catch a new Pokemon for my team.

I pull out one of my Pokeballs and throw it at Sneasel, the Pokemon disappears into the Pokeball in a flash of red light. The Pokeball then shacks three times before it pings. I grab Hiccup and take Dragonair and Gible to the Pokecenter, still holding onto my newest Pokemon.

 _ **A Few Hours Later ...**_

"What?!" I say shocked.

"I'm so sorry, but the Gym Leader isn't here at the moment he's out training he should be back in town by tomorrow morning" says one of the caretakers of the gym.

"Okay, tell him we dropped by, and tell him that we will be coming back tomorrow afternoon to battle him" says Hiccup.

"Will do, and I apologise once again" says the female caretaker.

As we walk back to the Pokecenter, I'm enraged. "Will you calm down, you'll get your chance to face the Gym Leader tomorrow" says Hiccup. When we arrive back in the Pokecenter, Hiccup gives our Pokemon their Pokefood, while I go and make some food for us and some special Pokefood for Glaceon.

We eat till we're stuffed, Sneasel refuses to eat at first but as time goes on she gives in to her hunger and begins nibbling her Pokefood. I can tell that Sneasel will be a great addition to my team, it's already really fast and strong and with a bit more training it will become even more powerful.

"I'm going to go to bed," says Hiccup when he and his Pokemon have finished eating.

"Okay, sleep well" I reply.

"Aren't you coming?" he asks.

"No, I'm going to stay up a little longer to try and think of a battle strategy" I reply.

"Oh okay, um Jack I have something I want to tel -" says Hiccup but I talk over him without even knowing it, as my brain tries to come up with ways to earn my next Gym Badge.

 _ **A/N - Hehe, cliff hanger time. Well kinda I guess, so anyway I hope you enjoyed this, also thank you to those of you who left reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Watery Brawl

_**A/N - Here's Chapter number six, hope you all enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, now let the show begin.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As I sit in the crowd, Jack steps up onto the podium. The battlefield is a giant pool of water with small pieces of land on top of it. After five minutes the gym leader finally shows up and the crowd goes wild, cheering his name.

"Bunnymund, Bunnymund!" they cheer.

He seems to be a young man, well built and has light blue hair. The crowd really seems to love him, and I find myself wondering what type of Pokemon he'll use. Suddenly there's a rumble and a wheel appears next to Jack.

"Give it a spin, it's between 1-3, whatever number it lands on is the number of Pokemon we will use" says Bunnymund.

Jack gives it a spin with all the strength he has, it spins for what seems like forever until it lands on the number one. "Both of you will use one Pokemon, the battle will be over when either one of your Pokemon is no longer able to battle" announces the referee.

"In that case, come to my aid, Vaporeon" says Bunnymund, as the Water type lands on one of the small pieces of land.

"I could use my Glaceon and make this an Eeveelution battle, but I think I'm gonna go with Sneasel" says Jack as he sends Sneasel into battle.

"A Sneasel, this should be quite entertaining, you may make the first move" says Bunnymund.

"In that case, Sneasel uses Metal Claw," says Jack. Sneasel slashes at Vapoureon.

"Take to the water" announces Bunnymund. With a splash Vaporeon dodges the attack and submerges under the water. I can see from the look on Jack's face that he's not liking this one bit.

"Now Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump," Bunnymund tells the water type. A huge blast of water comes out of the water and hits Sneasel causing it to land on its back. "Now attack again and uses Iron Tail" continues Bunnymund.

Sneasel barely has enough time to stand on its feet before Vaporeon emerges from the water and smacks its tail into Sneasel sending it into the water. "Oh no, Sneasel," says Jack.

"Go after it and uses Whirlpool" announces Bunnymund.

"Quick Sneasel uses Quick attack to propel yourself out of the water" announces Jack worryingly.

Sneasel makes it out just before Vaporeon can use Whirlpool. "Wow, that was a close one" sighs Jack.

"Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump again" says Bunnymund, once again a blast of water shoots out from the watery battlefield and at Sneasel.

"We won't fall for that trick again, Sneasel uses Double Team to dodge it," says Jack. Sneasel uses the Double Team to dodge the attack and make it hit one of the fake Sneasel.

"Now uses Ice Beam on the water" announces Jack.

A gasp escapes the crowd, after what they've just heard. "Vaporeon out of the water now!" demands Bunnymund.

Sneasel freezes the pool of water but not before Vaporeon is able to get out of the water. Suddenly a smile comes across Jack's face and the crowd whispers confused comments.

"What's the matter kid, something funny?" asks the gym leader.

"We got you right where we want you, ready Sneasel just like I told you last night" says Jack. Both myself and the crowd are shocked as Sneasel begins Ice skating around the frozen battlefield, while Vaporeon is struggling to stay on its feet on the ice.

"Now use Metal Claw, while skating" says Jack. Sneasel moves quickly on the icy battlefield and uses its claws to slash Vaporeon. "Now uses Shadow Ball" continues Jack. Sneasel sends Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at Vaporeon as it moves around the battlefield almost effortlessly.

"Okay, that's it Vaporeon uses Giga Impact" commands Bunnymund. Vaporeon summons all the energy it has left and puts it behind the attack.

"Putting all your power behind one attack?, in that case, Sneasel you do the same and uses Focus Punch," says Jack with a tone of excitement in his voice.

Both Pokemon come at each other with everything they've got. Neither one of them wanting to lose this battle. When the collide, both Pokemon are sent flying into the air and Sneasel hits the ground with such a force, that it causes the ice to break.

Vaporeon lies unconscious on the icy battlefield, and everyone waits on the edge of their seats to see if Sneasel will resurface. After a couple of seconds pass, Sneasel hasn't resurfaced and Jack dives into the now freezing cold water to save it. For a while, all I can do is stand there shock, and praying that Jack and Sneasel will be okay.

Finally, Jack resurfaces with Sneasel who seems to still be standing after the Giga Impact.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, that means the winner is Jack" says the referee. Bunnymund returns Vaporeon to its Pokeball and walks off the battlefield and down to Jack, I also get out of my seat and run to congratulate Jack.

Bunnymund gives Jack the Aqua Badge for his victory, however, I won't be able to challenge the gym until tomorrow because of the battlefield being frozen and Bunnymund wants Vaporeon to rest a bit before sending it into battle again.

Jack and I decide to head to the Pokemon centre and train. I think of what other Pokemon Bunnymund could have. I send out Dragonair and Gible, and we try to work on a battle strategy.

 _ **A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, see you all in the next chapter. Stay Awesome.**_


	7. Chapter 7: High Tide

_**A/N - Here's the next chapter of the Hijack/Frostcup Pokemon Adventure and this time it's gonna be Hiccup vs Bunnymund.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As Hiccup stands on the platform clutching Dragonair's Pokeball, Bunnymund stands on the podium on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Since you only have two Pokemon, why don't we make this a two on two Pokemon battle" announces Bunnymund.

"That's fine with me, Dragonair prepares for battle" replies Hiccup as he sends out Dragonair into battle.

"Milotic take to the water," says Bunnymund sending out the snake-like Pokemon.

"You may have the first move" says Bunnymund.

"In that case, Dragonair uses Hyper Beam" replies Hiccup. Dragonair lets out a beam of white light at Milotic. From where I sit I can see a grin come across Bunnymund's face.

"Milotic Protect, the use Ice Beam" replies Bunnymund. With a quick flick of its tail Milotic creates a barrier protecting it from the Hyper Beam. Then in the blink of an eye, it sends an Ice Beam directly at Dragonair.

"Oh no, dodge it Dragonair!" shouts Hiccup. However, Dragonair seems exhausted from the Hyper Beam to even move a muscle and gets hit directly with the Ice Beam.

"You should know as a trainer that while Hyper Beam is a strong move, it can also be your Pokemon's weak spot, Dragonair was too tired after using Hyper Beam to dodge the attack making my Ice Beam a guaranteed hit," says Bunnymund disappointed.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing" shouts Hiccup.

"Milotic uses Ice Beam once more" replies Bunnymund aggressively. Once again Milotic sends an Ice Beam directly at Dragonair. Then I see Hiccup grinning.

"Dragonair uses Iron Tail on the water in front of you," says Hiccup. Dragonair listens to Hiccup and slams its tail into the water, causing a big splash. The Ice Beam hits the splash instead of Dragonair.

"Impressive" replies Bunnymund.

"There's more where that came from, Dragonair use Double Team to surround Milotic then use Iron Tail," says Hiccup. Dragonair surrounds Milotic and all of the Dragonair use Iron Tail on Milotic.

"Milotic stay strong, and blow them all away with Twister," says Bunnymund. Milotic's tail soon creates a twister and destroys all the fake Dragonair and slams the real one into the water.

"Go after it and finish this with your own Iron Tail," says Bunnymund. Milotic dives under the water and swims quickly at Dragonair but Hiccup doesn't tell Dragonair to do a thing. Just as Milotic is about to hit Dragonair Hiccup final speaks.

"Dragonair now use Thunderbolt," says Hiccup. The water lights up with a bright Flash of light and Milotic screams as it gets electrocuted by the Thunderbolt. Final Milotic floats to the surface and is no longer able to battle.

"Milotic is unable to battle," says the referee.

"Wait a go Dragonair," says Hiccup happily as Dragonair nods happily.

"Looks like it's your time to shine, take to the sky, Swanna," says Bunnymund sending the Swan Pokemon into battle. I can see a look of confusion on Hiccup's face.

"I bet you're surprised I'm no using Vapoureon, well with you knowing what Pokemon I have that would give you an unfair advantage, and if you're wondering why Swanna can fly, it happens to be a Water and Flying type Pokemon" explains Bunnymund.

"Then that means that electric type moves will do a ton of damage, Dragonair uses Thunderbolt again," says Hiccup. Dragonair sends a flash of thunder at Swanna who just dodges it like it was nothing.

"Even the most effective moves are useless if they can't hit," says Bunnymund.

"Use Thunderbolt again" replies Hiccup. Dragonair sends another Thunderbolt attack at Swanna but again Swanna dodges it easily.

"Swanna use Water Gun" commands Bunnymund. Dragonair takes the full blast of the Water Gun and lands on a small piece of land and is unable to battle.

"Dragonair return, okay Gible I'm counting on you," says Hiccup as he sends the Pokemon into battle. Gible sees the water around her and seems frightened, "Gible you'll be okay I promise, if you fall in I'll jump in to get you okay" smiles Hiccup. Gible nods her head and turns her attention to the Pokemon flying above the water.

"Okay Gible use Stone Edge," says Hiccup. Gible sends about a dozen rocks at Swanna who dodges them all.

"Swanna use Ice Beam," says Bunnymund. Before Hiccup can even tell Gible to dodge the Ice Beam hits. Gible lies there on the ground and for a second it looks like the battle is over.

"Gible please you've got to get up, if you can help me win this badge I'll give you double Pokemon food" says Hiccup, this catches the Pokemon's attention and it stands back up as if Swanna never used Ice Beam and I can't stop but laugh, Hiccup would still have fed Gible twice as much Pokemon food even if it had fainted just now, because Hiccup knows Gible will give this battle everything she's got.

"Gible uses Draco Meteor" continues Hiccup. In the blink of an eye, the sky is filled with Meteors all aimed at Swanna.

"Oh no, quick Swanna dodge it," says Bunnymund worried, Swanna tries to dodge them all but there's just too many. Swanna gets hit and lands on a small piece of land floating in the water.

"Now's our chance, Gible uses Stone Edge" commands Hiccup. Gible once again sends about a dozen rocks at Swanna which hit as the Pokemon struggles to try and get up.

"Swanna is unable to battle, which means Hiccup is the winner," says the referee.

Bunnymund walks over to Hiccup and hands him his well-earned Badge and I hug him and congratulate him. One of the many things I love about Hiccup is that he's cute and he's a very strong and caring person.

It's early so we decide to take a lunch break, we let out our Pokemon and I prepare Glaceon's food and our food, while Hiccup feeds our Pokemon. We eat and I can stop thinking about Hiccup and his Gym battle earlier.

 _ **A/N - A new Pokemon will be appearing in the next chapter, and you might be surprised by the Pokemon, it's one that most people forget about but it is one of my personal favourites.**_


	8. Chapter 8: A New Arrival

_**A/N - Time for the next chapter, what will Jack and Hiccup end up getting themselves into in this chapter? let the fun begin. As always I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

"Can I ask why we're still in Kamka city?" asks Jack.

"Because I want to get the newest Poketec" I reply.

"Poketec?" asks Jack.

"Didn't you pay attention at all when we went to school" I sigh.

"No I usually either skipped or fell asleep in class, we've been over this before" he replies.

"Unbelievable and you became a trainer before me" I sigh again.

"So anyway what is a Poketec?" asks Jack again.

"It's a high-tech device that trainers can buy, it contains a digital map, Pokedex, and a phone, it also contains a timer for the Kandos League," I tell him.

"Sounds like we could use one" he smiles.

I go into the Pokemart and buy the newest Poketec, I also buy a white one for Jack and a black and green one for me. I put it on and turn it on as I hurry outside to Jack.

"Hear Jack, catch!" I shout at him. He catches it and looks somewhat confused.

"Why did you get me one?" he asks.

"Why not" I smile at him.

Jack puts it on and we trade numbers. I pull out the digital map and we walk through a route called Beauty's Lake. As we walk, I feel the sun's warmth hit my neck and the sound of the Pidgey, Starly and Pidove singing fills the air.

Suddenly, a Pokemon shoots out of the water from the lake and I just avoid getting soaked. When we finally look back at the lake a Pokemon swims in the water in front of us.

"What Pokemon is that," says Jack scanning it with his Poketec.

"It's a Kingdra!" I say shocked as it's extremely rare in the Kandos Region.

"Kingdra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolve form of Seadra, It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life-forms can survive," says Jack's Poketec.

"Hiccup you should have this one," says Jack.

"Okay, I got this, Gible, come on out!" I announce.

In a flash of light Gible stands in front of me facing the wild Kingdra, the Kingdra sees Gible as a threat and attacks using a Hydro Pump.

"Quick Gible use Double Team," I say, just in time, as the Kingdra's Hydro Pump hits one of the fake Gible. "Now use Attract," I tell Gible.

Gible winks at the Kingdra and sends a dozen love hearts at the Pokemon, it hits and becomes confused. Well at least I know it's a male Kingdra, "Now Gible use Draco Meteor!" I shout.

Suddenly the wild Kingdra snaps out of confusion, as meteors rain down from the sky at the wild Pokemon it dives under the water. Everything goes quiet and for a second I believe that I've missed my chance to catch the wild Pokemon, suddenly a beam of white light bursts up out of the water and hits Gible. Gible lands at my feet unable to battle.

"No way, it used Hyper Beam, Hiccup now's your chance!" shouts Jack. I nod and throw Dragonair's Pokeball sending my trusted friend into battle.

"Dragonair, use Thunderbolt on the water!" I tell Dragonair. Kingdra lets out a painful cry as it falls unconscious and floats on top of the water. I throw my Pokeball and Kingdra disappears inside, and I watch as the Pokeball shakes twice then stops, Dragonair prepares himself for another round with Kingdra but the Pokeball suddenly shakes a third time and pings.

The Pokeball is too far out for me to reach and I don't want to get Dragonair wet. So I take off all my clothes except my underwear and place them to one side, so I can put on something dry when I get out of the lake. I turn around to see Jack's gone red.

"Huh, Jack what's wrong? do you have a fever?, I told you to wear warmer clothes" I tell him.

"I'm fine, how about we take a snack break," he says turning the other way.

"Sounds good to me," I say jumping into the lake to fish out the Pokeball. Once I grab it I swim back to dry land and put it into my backpack with my other Pokeballs, suddenly I realise how hot it is and decide to let Gible and Kingdra out of their Pokeballs. Jack makes the Pokemon food while I try to bond with my new Kingdra.

It takes about half an hour before Kingdra even lets me pet it. I try to think of the techniques my mother used when she was a young trainer, she had a similar problem with a Dragonite. What was it she told me about Dragon types? I ask myself.

Then it hits me, some Dragon-type Pokemon need to know that you're worthy to train them, others you have to just show them that you want to make them happy and smile. Jack places Kingdra's food at the edge of the lake and gives Gible, Dragonair, Frostlass, Sneasel their poke food and gives Glaceon its own special food. He makes us some sandwiches and some places some chocolates that he bought back in Kamaka city on a dish on a picnic blanket.

"Hiccup, our lunch is ready!" he tells me.

I pull myself out of the water and sit in the sunlight in my underwear and eat a sandwich, I occasionally catch Jack staring at me.

"Jack, what's wrong never thought you'd see me in my underwear?" I ask him.

"Well, of course not," he says quickly stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

"You know, I think Kingdra and I are making some progress -" I start but am cut off by the sound of the ground opening up.

Suddenly standing in front of us is a giant metal drill.

"What's that?" asks Jack.

"Who's that more like," says a woman's voice amplified by speakers. Suddenly the drill opens up and the figures of two people a man and a woman rise out of the drill.

"Prepare for a fight, let's make this right," says a woman's voice.

"Surrender now our you will lose this fight," says a man's voice.

"To blight this world with despair and pain," says the woman's voice.

"To strike fear in people when they hear our names," says the man's voice.

"Gothel," says the woman.

"Pitch," says the man.

"We're Team Nightmare, and we're here to strike fear" they both say.

They let out gasps when they see me. "For goodness sake put some clothes on," says Gothel. I feel embarrassed and quickly throw on my clothes.

"What do you want!?" asks Jack angrily.

They both let out haunting laughs that send shivers down my spine. "Why that Kingdra of course," says Pitch flatly.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but this Kingdra belongs to me!" I shout at them.

"Do we honestly look like we care pipsqueak?" mocks Gothel.

"Now you can either be good little children and hand Kingdra over nice and quietly or we can uses force," says Pitch.

"Never!" I shout at them.

"Fine, have it your way, go Umbreon!" shouts Pitch.

"You too Mismagius," says Gothel.

"Jack, take the other Pokemon as far away from here as you can!" I shout at him.

"Hiccup, I'm not leaving you" he replies.

"That wasn't a suggestion, do it!" I tell him handing my backpack to him, take Gible and the other's and get out of here now!" I shout pushing him in the other direction. Jack decides that there's no point in arguing with me and takes the other Pokemon into the nearby forest leaving me to face this Team Nightmare. Even if I wanted to return Kingdra to its Pokeball I won't have had the time, the most I can do is shield Kingdra from their attacks so it can swim up the nearby river to hopefully meet up with the others.

"Mismagius, Umbreon uses Shadow Ball" Gothel and Pitch both say.

They send what must be about a dozen Shadow Balls at Kingdra, I get in front of Kingdra to protect it from the blast. I take the full force of the attack and am thrown into the water, I slowly begin to fade in and out of consciousness until I finally pass out.

 _ **A/N - I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter, the Pokedex entry for Kingdra is from Pokemon X, as I read all the others and picked this to be the best one to show its strength. What will happen next? stay tuned to find out.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Savior

_**A/N - Hi everyone I'm back with another Chapter to this fanfiction, hope you are all enjoying this series so far and as always let me know who do you think will be the next gym leader?**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

Turning back I run even faster in the direction where Hiccup forced me to leave him, returning all of the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. When I finally make my way into the clearing I see Gothel and Pitch still there but this time their's a girl standing in their way. Then I notice Hiccup lying unconscious on the ground and rush to his side.

"Hiccup, please be okay," I tell him worried.

"You should help your friend, I'll handle these pair of clowns," says the girl, "Mawile, help me to destroy this fools" she continues as she throws a Pokeball.

No matter how hard I try I can't turn my attention away from her Pokemon. Then I notice a weird necklace around her neck and a similar necklace around her Pokemon's neck.

"When a trainer and their Pokemon's hearts and minds become one a new power is accessible, mega stone respond to my call, Mawile it's time, Mega Evolve!" she announces and in a blink of an eye her Mawile has transformed into an even fiercer looking beast, "Mawile use Charge Beam!" she orders her Pokemon.

Suddenly in a blast of yellow light, Gothel and Pitch are sent flying into the air along with their Pokemon and I'm left speechless. When she turns her attention to me, I actually try and shield Hiccup with my body afraid that she might attack us.

"Relax would you, if I wanted to attack you, we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now" she smirks at me.

Suddenly Hiccup begins to regain consciousness and his eye lock with mine for a moment before noticing the girl.

"Who are you?" he asks her.

"Name's Astrid and this is my partner Mawile" she replies.

"Thank you for saving Hiccup," I tell her gratefully.

"It was nothing besides, that Kingdra over there was fighting those two idiots when I arrived," she says pointing to the Kingdra that I hadn't noticed until now, it's head slightly poking out of the water.

Hiccup stands up and scans Astrid's Mawile with his Poketec and then it begins to talk about the data on the Species, "Mawile the Deceiver Pokemon, Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws" it announces.

I coward behind Hiccup, terrified of Mawile but this only earns a laugh from Astrid, suddenly Mawile reverts back to its original appearance.

"Haha, you've nothing to worry about, my Mawile wouldn't hurt a fly" she reassures me.

Hiccup, however, is praising her and taking the opportunity to exchange poketec numbers with her.

This makes me mad, the reason I wanted to go on my Pokemon journey with Hiccup was to get the chance to be alone together and eventually confess how I've always felt about him but he seems way too interested in Astrid.

When Hiccup turns to talk to Kingdra who is now fully visible, I take the opportunity to confront Astrid.

"Don't get any ideas with Hiccup, understand he's mine" I inform her.

"Oh, is that so?" she smirks raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, it is" I reply.

"Well forgive me but I don't think Hiccup seems interested in you what so ever, besides your a guy and I don't think Hiccup is into your kind, besides I prefer men not little boys" she informs me a smirk on her face.

"Why you!" I shout grabbing my Pokeball.

"Go right ahead, Mawile get ready!" she shouts.

Suddenly Hiccup get's between us and he's so happy, is it because of this girl? I ask myself, I hope not.

"Astrid, where are you heading to next?" Hiccup asks her.

"I'm heading to Neraida city" she replies.

"That's where we're heading to next, why don't we all walk there together?" Hiccup suggests.

I feel like being sick at the thought of having to walk along the same road as this girl.

"Of course I'd love too" she smiles sweetly at Hiccup.

To my disliking, we begin walking down the muddy road, at the rate where going we make it there just before nightfall and decided to get something to eat together before going to bed.

When we awake the next morning, Astrid and Hiccup walk to challenge the Neraida City Gym Leader to a battle with myself following closely behind them, keeping an extra close eye on Astrid.

 _ **A/N - Hi everyone, so I was watching a YouTube video while thinking about what Pokemon Astrid should have as her partner and I came across a Mawile tribute and it made Mawile look so bad ass that I thought that it would be perfect for Astrid, that and Mawile being part fairy-type means that it slays dragons.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Queen of the Fairies

_**A/N - Hi everyone, I had to do some googling into the Fairy type. I actually am completely new to this type as I haven't played Pokemon X and Y or Pokemon Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire, which is kinda sad because I use to get the new Pokemon games as soon as they would come out, but with school and that I can't find the time to get a copy but I have since played Pokemon Moon but haven't gotten far into the story yet.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As we enter the Neraida City Gym, it looks a little strange. It's bright pink and looks more like a day-care than an actual gym.

"Grandmother I'm back!" shouts Astrid. After a minute, a small old lady appears.

"Wait, the gym leader is your grandmother?!" says Jack shocked.

"Yes, that correct, her name is Gothi " replies Astrid.

"Grandmother, these two trainers are here to challenge you," says Astrid showing us to the old woman. Gothi looks at us and nods.

"Forgive my grandmother, she's a woman of few words" explains Astrid.

Suddenly the old woman points at Astrid and makes a hand gesture as if to tell her to come stand on the Gym Leader's side of the gym. I see Astrid getting angry and upset.

"I told you, gran, that I don't want to become the Gym Leader!" shouts Astrid.

"Wait, you a gym leader," Jack says laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" asks Astrid a bit pissed off.

"Nothing, it's just you don't seem like the type of person to be a gym leader, is all" he replies still laughing.

"Whatever, I'm still not going to be a Gym Leader Gothi!" shouts Astrid again.

Suddenly the old woman holds up a Pokeball as if challenging Astrid to a battle. "My dear, if you can beat me in a battle, then you don't have to become the Gym Leader," says Gothi.

"Fine, if that's the case bring it -" she starts but I gets in front of her.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Jack whispers to me.

"Gothi, I will take the place of Astrid and if you win, then I will gladly let you challenge her," I tell the old woman.

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

This surprise Astrid, Gothi and myself. Why is he doing this for a girl he only just met a few days ago? I ask myself. Could it be, that he likes her? I think to myself sadly. Then he doesn't like me in the same way.

"Very well then, my boy," says Gothi.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?, you're at a serious disadvantage, my Grandmother uses Fairy types in this gym, your Dragon-type moves will have no effect," says Astrid.

"I don't care, you shouldn't be forced into doing something you don't want to" replies Hiccup "Now go, I choose you Dragonair," says Hiccup as he sends his Pokemon into the battle.

"My, oh my, a Dragon type?, this match is going to be quite short," says Gothi as she throws her Pokeball into the air.

"Now, let's show this young man the power of the fairy type, Florges," she says as the Pokemon emerges from its Pokeball.

I scan Florges with my Poketec, and the Poketec finishes scanning it and begins to speak.

"Florges, the Garden Pokemon, It claims exquisite flower gardens as its territory, and it obtains power from basking in the energy emitted by flowering plants," says the Poketec.

 _ **Battle P.O.V:**_

"Dragonair uses Iron Tail" commands Hiccup as Dragonair leaps into the air and slams its tail into Florges, which doesn't even budge.

"What!? that was super effective?" questions Hiccup.

"It appears, you are a new trainer, my Florges is super defensive," says Gothi "Now Florges uses Grassy Terrain, and then Energy Ball," says Gothi.

In the blink of an eye, the normal sandy like battlefield has been transformed into a beautiful meadow full of flowers and Dragonair gets bombarded by dozens of the energy ball.

"I understand now, Gothi used grassy terrain in order to increase Florges' power," says Jack as he remembers what the Poketec said about Florges earlier.

Dragonair finally can't take it anymore and jumps out of the way to avoid the rest of the energy balls.

"Quick Dragonair uses Ice Beam," says Hiccup as a beam of blue light shoots out from Dragonair's mouth and directly at Florges. Suddenly Florges' eyes light up and the Ice Beam is turn around and sent flying back at Dragonair. Freezing the Dragon Pokemon on the spot.

"What just happened!?" shouts Hiccup confused.

"That my child, is what is known as a Psychic attack," says Gothi a bit disappointed "Now Florges uses Solarbeam and finish his Dragonair" continues Gothi.

Before Hiccup has time to react, his frozen Dragonair is blasted by the Solarbeam and lands at his feet unable to battle. Hiccup returns Dragonair to his Pokeball and grabs his second Pokemon.

"Okay, Gible, I'm counting on you," says Hiccup as he sends Gible onto the battlefield. Gible sees the treat and looks up at Hiccup who gives a reassuring nod.

"Gible use Attract," says Hiccup.

"Hiccup, no!" shouts Jack.

"My, you are quite the foolish boy, your Gible is a girl no?, all Florges can only be female," says Gothi disappointed once again. "Florges uses Double Team, then Vine Whip to tie Gible up," says Gothi.

Before Hiccup can put together what's happening Gible is completely tied up and is unable to free herself from Florges' Vine Whip. Gible lets out a cry as the Vine Whip begins to squeeze her tight.

"Gible use Sandstorm!" Shouts Hiccup.

Florges is thrown up into the air by the Sandstorm attack, freeing herself from the Vine Whip. Suddenly a bright light blue surrounds Gible and blinds everyone in the Gym when everyone finally opens their eyes again, Gible has evolved into Gabite

"Gible you evolved, that's awesome," says Hiccup excited.

"Okay Gabite uses Metal Claw!" shouts Hiccup again. Gabite's claws sharpen and it charges a Florges at incredible speed, that Gothi doesn't have time to give a command to her Florges before her Pokemon is painfully hit.

"Florges are you okay?" says Gothi worried.

Florges struggles to get up and is hit by another Metal Claw, this time however she is unable to continue battling. Gabite looks exhausted, and Hiccup has only managed to beat one of Gothi's Pokemon.

"My, my, I certainly didn't expect you to beat my Florges, looks like I'll have to bring out a stronger Pokemon," says the old woman as she returns her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"Come to my aid, Slurpuff," says Gothi. In a flash of white light, the fluffy Pokemon stands against Gabite.

"Your Gabite seems to be quite tired, in that case, Slurpuff use Fairy Wind" announces Gothi.

Suddenly Slurpuff begins to spin around quickly creating a tornado, which is sent flying directly at Gabite.

"Gabite, dodge it!" shout Hiccup worried.

Gabite is too tired to dodge the attack as quickly as it normally would and is hit by the attack in mid-air. Gabite is thrown onto the ground and slowly rises back to its feet. The attack was super effective and Gabite looks like it's about to fall over and not be able to get back up.

"Gabite use Rain Dance!" shouts Hiccup again.

Suddenly rain clouds block the light coming in from the open ceiling and it starts to drizzle, but then Gabite collapses and is unable to battle. Hiccup returns the Pokemon to it's Pokeball and beings to apologise to it thinking that it's his fault.

"Hiccup, get a hold of yourself, it's not your fault!" shouts Jack.

"It's up to you now Kingdra," says Hiccup. The Dragon Pokemon lands on the field using its curled tail for support.

"Kingdra use Ice Beam," says Hiccup.

"Slurpuff use copycat, now use Ice Beam as well," says Gothi.

Both Pokemon send a blast of Ice at each other which collide. Both Pokemon are giving it all they've got, neither one wanting to move an inch.

"Slurpuff, Double Team, and keep using Ice Beam," says Gothi.

Suddenly Kingdra is surrounded by a dozen of pink and white fluff balls. Then one by one they use Ice Beam which hit Kingdra directly causing it to slow being losing the stalemate between itself and the original Slurpuff.

"Kingdra jump up high, and spin around while using Hydro Pump!" shouts Hiccup. Kingdra leaps into the air at top speeds surprising everyone.

"So that's what that Rain Dance from earlier was for," says Astrid shocked. "Kingdra's ability is Swift Swim, which increases its speed in the rain" she continues.

Kingdra beings to spin creating a whirlpool which destroys all of the fake Slurpuff and hits the original with so much force, sending it into the air, causing it to spin out of control.

"Slurpuff, quickly uses Energy Ball," says Gothi. The Pokemon stops its spinning and sends a bright green glowing sphere at Kingdra.

"Kingdra counter it with Flash Cannon!" announces Hiccup. Within seconds a ball of white light is sent flying at Slurpuff's Energy Ball causing the battlefield to fill up with smoke. There is a few moments of silence as everyone waits for the smoke to clear.

"Slurpuff use your sense of smell, to find Kingdra through the smoke and use Drain Punch," says Gothi. The smoke clears just in time for everyone see Slurpuff charging at Kingdra with its fist glowing.

"You should never underestimate cute Pokemon," says Gothi.

'And you should pay more attention to your surroundings" replies Hiccup.

Slurpuff hits Kingdra with the Drain Punch, but suddenly Kingdra disappears causing Slurpuff to fall forward onto the ground. Gothi looks shocked at what has just happened.

"What the!?" she says in disbelief.

"Like I said, you should pay attention to your surroundings" replies Hiccup. Gothi looks up to see Kingdra in mid-air.

"You were so caught up in the battle, that when the arena filled up with smoke you didn't hear me tell Kingdra to use Double Team, and as a result, Slurpuff hit the fake Kingdra," says Hiccup.

"I'm impressed my boy" she smiles.

"Kingdra, Water Gun full power!" shouts Hiccup.

Before Slurpuff has time to dodge the attack, it is hit by the Water Gun and lands at Gothi's feet, unable to battle. Gothi thanks Slurpuff for trying its best and returns it to its Pokeball. Kingdra is exhausted after the battle.

"My, oh my, its been such a long time since I've had to use my favourite Pokemon, now Altaria take the stage," she says sending out the cloud like Pokemon.

"I presume you saw, my granddaughter, Mega Evolve her Mawile, well let me show you an even more powerful Mega," says Gothi as she touches the Mega Stone that is on her walking stick.

Suddenly Altaria begins to transform and bursts out more with a more fluffy and bird-like design.

"May I present to you, Mega Altaria" says Gothi.

 _ **A/N - Oh no, looks like Hiccup is going to have to face his first Mega Evolution, with Kingdra still damaged and exhausted. What will happen in the next chapter? When the journey continues to unfold.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon's Fighting Spirit

_**Author's Note - I'm back everyone, guess who's graduating high school today! By the time you read this note, I'll be out celebrating, so I thought I'd write this next chapter up for fans of this fanfiction, hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

I bit my bottom lip as Gothi stands on the opposite side of the field with her Mega Altaria. It's a Dragon type but it's also a Fairy-type.

"Your dragon type moves won't do anything to Altaria as it's a Fairy and Dragon type, meaning that your dragon moves won't be effective against me but if I use a dragon move it will be super effective against you" she smiles. "This is how you counter a Pokemon's weakness!" she announces.

Battle P.O.V:

"Kingdra use Water Gun," says Hiccup.

"Altaria flies up high to dodge the attack, then use Steel Wing," says Gothi. Altaria flies up into the air, dodging Kingdra's Water Gun and then diving a full speed as its wings turn a grey colour.

"Use Smokescreen!" shouts Hiccup.

The entire battlefield fillies up with smoke, and for a few moments it looks like Kingdra is safe, but then Gothi smiles.

"Fool me once my boy shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, Altaria use Twister to clear the smoke!" announces Gothi. With a flap of its wings, Altaria creates a huge Twister which sucks up all the smoke, exposing Kingdra. Altaria then sends the Twister at Kingdra.

"Kingdra use Whirlpool, then send it directly at that Twister!" shouts Hiccup. With one spin off its head, Kingdra sends the whirlpool directly at Altaria's Twister, both of them crash into one another and both Gothi and Hiccup look at the collision waiting to see which one will prevail. Suddenly there's an explosion and a light fog fills the battlefield.

KIngdra looks exhausted and looks about ready to call it quits. Hiccup thinks about any possible way he could finish this quickly then it hits him.

"Altaria use Disarming Voice," says Gothi.

"Kingdra dodge and get behind Altaria and use Mimic" replies Hiccup.

Kingdra moves extremely fast due using its ability Swift Swim, and the attack misses Kingdra completely. Before Gothi can put together what is going on, Kingdra uses Mimic, to copy Disarming voice, and Altaria is thrown onto the ground.

"Altaria dear, no," says Gothi.

"Quick Kingdra finish this up with your most powerful Flash Cannon!" shouts Hiccup. Altaria lets out an ear piercing cry as it's hit by Kingdra's Flash Cannon, it faints and transforms back into its normal self.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

Gothi returns Altaria to her Pokeball for some much-deserved rest. Then she begins to clap, which confuses me.

"Well done my boy, even though the odds were in my favour, you still pulled through," she says smiling.

"Thank you, Gothi" I reply.

"It is with great pleasure that I give you this, the Fairy Badge," she says as she places the badge in my hand. She then turns to Astrid, "Dear, you don't have to become the Gym Leader if that is what you wish" she says softly in a caring voice.

"Thanks, Grandmother, oh, that reminds me did, Heather drop off my other Pokemon?" asks Astrid.

"Why don't you see for yourself," says Gothi as a Slyveon, Togekiss and a Spritzee all charge at her. She is pushed to the ground as all of her Pokemon nuzzle her.

"Hey, you guys, stop it," she says laugh and smiling "I missed you too". She then returns her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Once she finally gets up to her feet, she faces Jack and whispers in his ear, but I can't make out what she's saying. Whatever it was Jack's eyes seem to widen in horror.

"You l-like H-" he tries to say.

"Hey Grandma, do you mind if I challenge Jack here for the Fairy Badge!" she announces.

"That's fine dear, Hiccup and I will watch from the crowd seats," she says as Gothi leads me to the seats, as Jack and Astrid get into place.

"I will be the referee!" I shout.

"That's fine with me," says Astrid as she grabs one of her Pokeballs.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle, and since you don't have a Pokemon capable of Mega evolving I won't use Mawile," she says "Go Togekiss," she says throwing her Pokeball into mid air.

"Togekiss?" I say as I scan it.

"As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings," says the poketec.

"Togekiss huh?, in that case, go Sneasel," says Jack as he sends Sneasel out into battle.

"Togekiss use Metronome," says Astrid. Togekiss raises its wing in the air and for a few seconds nothing happens, then it uses a Fire Blast.

"What luck," I say shocked.

"Sneasel use Dig!" shouts Jack. Sneasel leaps into the air and plunges into the ground, dodging the attack.

"Impressive, Togekiss use Water Pulse and aim for the hole," says Astrid. Before Sneasel can get out from under the ground it is hit by the Water Pulse and is sent flying into the air.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" shouts Astrid.

"Togekiss spins around and sends a blue orb of light directly at Sneasel, throwing it at Jack's feet.

This isn't right, Jack isn't like his usual self, he would never have just let that Aura Sphere hit without even trying to counter it, I think to myself.

"Jack, whatever Astrid whispered to you, get over it, can't you see that Sneasel is getting destroyed out there, if you won't battle for your Pokemon sack then battle for me, I know your not acting liking yourself!" I shout at him. Jack's head finds the floor,

"Fine, if you won't battle, Togekiss lets end this, use Magical Leaf!" announces Astrid. Suddenly two dozen leafs appear from nowhere and float in the air around Togekiss before diving directly at Sneasel.

Then I see Jack smiling, as he raises his head up.

"Thanks, Hiccup, okay Sneasel Quick Attack to dodge the leaves to get in close to Togekiss, then use Metal Claw," says Jack. Sneasel moves faster than any Pokemon I've ever seen, dodging leaf, after leaf, after leaf.

"Quick Togekiss, use Bounce to get away!" shouts Astrid worried, but it's already too late. Sneasel slams its claws into Togekiss before it can get away and sends it flying backwards, it lands on its feet, with a mad look on its face.

"Togekiss use Extreme Speed," says Astrid. Togekiss rams itself into Sneasel sending it flying back.

"Now use Ice Claw," says Jack.

"Ice Claw?" Gothi, Astrid and I say confused. Sneasel use Metal Claw then it use Icy Wind on its own claws.

"Now attack!" shouts Jack.

"Quick Togekiss use Hyper Beam!" shouts Astrid as she points to Sneasel.

"Sneasel crouch and keep on going!" shouts Jack back. Sneasel runs under the Hyper Beam and continues on with the attack.

"Use Psychic," says Astrid.

Suddenly the Hyper Beam stops and is re-aimed at Sneasel once again with the power of Psychic, but surprisingly that doesn't stop Jack as he doesn't give a command or anything.

Just as the Hyper Beam is about to hit, Sneasel jumps into the air above the attack, and the attack hits Togekiss instead.

"Now use Ice Claw," says Jack as Sneasel slashes at Togekiss, causing the Pokemon to faint.

"Return Togekiss, you battled well," says Astrid.

"Okay Sylveon, I'm counting on you," she says as she sends out her final Pokemon into battle.

"Return Sneasel, okay Glaceon take the stage!" announces Jack as he sends out the Ice type into battle.

"Let's see which Eeveelution is better," says Astrid.

"Yes, lets, Glaceon use Blizzard," says Jack. Glaceon opens its mouth and sends the cold icy attack in Sylveon's direction.

"Use Light Screen," says Astrid. Suddenly a barrier of yellow light is created, reducing the damage of Glaceon's Blizzard in half. Now any moves Jack uses for a while will only do half the damage they would normally do. Slyveon takes the attack like it was nothing.

"Okay Slyveon, now wrap up Glaceon!" shouts Astrid. Slyveon's scarf like things around its neck stretch and completely wrap up Glaceon.

"Now, use Shadow Ball" commands Astrid. Glaceon is hit by about five or six Shadow Balls before Jack finally gives a command.

"Glaceon use Water Pulse!" shouts Jack. Suddenly Slyveon's scarf like things begin to expand, and Glaceon breaks free, stumbling a bit.

"Impressive, Slyveon use Iron Tail!" commands Astrid.

"You use Iron Tail as well!" shouts Jack.

Both Pokemon slam their tails against one another, both equally matched, both determined to win. I'm on the edge of my seat from watching this match, both Astrid and Jack are excellent battlers, but there's something about Jack, that makes me feel weird inside. He's a great guy, funny, kind, caring and quiet dreamy, wait what!?, did I just say Jack was dreamy, no, no it must have just been my imagination.

"Keep it up Glaceon!" shouts Jack.

"Don't let them win Slyveon, give it all you've got!" shouts Astrid back.

"Glaceon, keep using Iron Tail, and use Ice Beam," says Jack.

"Slyveon use Hyper Beam!" announces Astrid worried. Both Pokemon are sent spinning to the ground, and both appear unable to battle.

"The winner, with one Pokemon left is the challenger Jack Frost!" I announce as I run over to Jack and give him a big hug and congratulate him on his victory.

"Jack, I am proud to present you with the Fairy Badge," says Astrid as she walks over to us and presents Jack with his third badge.

"Well done Jack," I say smiling.

"Glaceon, Sneasel, you were both great," says Jack as he returns Glaceon to his Pokeball.

"Return Slyveon," says Astrid.

"Jack, Hiccup, I was wondering, if it would be okay with you if I came along with you two on your journey?" asks Astrid.

"Sure" I reply.

"Sure, I guess, whatever," says Jack.

"Really?, thank you guys so much!" shouts Astrid with excitement, as both Jack and I laugh.

 _ **Author's Note - Who says Fairies can't be strong? On another note, what did you guys think of the chapter, also, if you could become a gym leader which type of Pokemon would you use, personally I would use Psychic types, like Meowstic, Claydol and Espeon.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Tournament

_**A/N - Okay, so I finished drafting the final teams for this fanfiction. However, I may make changes to the teams, as the story unfolds more. I hope you all enjoy this story.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As the three of us sit in the Pokecenter drinking soda, Nurse Joy puts up a poster on the front door. Hiccup and Astrid are talking, so I decide to check the poster out. When I look at the poster, when I see it I feel excited.

It's a Pokemon tournament, being held today and registrations finish at mid-day, and the reward is a Pokemon egg, I show Hiccup and Astrid the poster and they agree that we should enter it as a bit of fun.

We walk up to Nurse Joy and enter the tournament, but she says something that surprises us.

"The tournament is a team tournament, each team must have three people," she says.

"Yeah, we're a team" I reply.

"Okay, I need you to sign here, and the name of your team," she says presenting us a document. We each sign our names and talk about what our team name should be.

"How about the Dragon Fairys Of The Frost" suggests Hiccup.

"Sure" I reply writing down our team name.

"You may want to hurry, the tournament starts in a few minutes, in the Pokemon colosseum," says Nurse Joy as she tends to someone's Pokemon. We run out the Pokecenter, following Astrid because she knows this city better than Hiccup and myself.

We reach the stadium, all three of us panting because we're all out of breath.

"Can all teams and their members, please step into the arena" says the announcer. There must be twelve other teams, each looks more intimidating than the last. Then from the corner of my eye, I see Rapunzel.

"Now if you would all turn your attention to the giant screen the first match will be chosen at random," says the announcer.

We all turn our attention to the giant screen as the teams change extremely change, then it stops and the first match-ups are between Rapunzel's team and some team called Shadow Nightmare.

"This match will be a double battle," says announcer.

Rapunzel and some guy step forward, while two familiar faces also step forward, and the sight of them makes me feel sick. Gothel and Pitch are standing opposite Rapunzel and her team partner.

"The match will be Flynn and Rapunzel, vs Gothel and Pitch," says the announcer.

"Go, Meowstic," says Rapunzel sending out the white Meowstic.

"You too Meowstic," says Flynn sending the dark blue Meowstic into battle.

"Mismagius, show them despair," says Gothel.

"Umbreon, swallow them in darkness," says Pitch.

"Meowstic use Energy Ball on that Umbreon!" shouts Rapunzel. Rapunzel's Meowstic creates a light green orb and throws it at Pitch's Umbreon, but Gothel is quick to come to Pitch's defence.

"Mismagius counter it with, will-o-wisp" demands Gothel. Mismagius hurls the Wil-O-Wisp at the Energy Ball, causing a small explosion.

"Meowstic use Disarming Voice," says Flynn.

Suddenly Flynn's blue Meowstic's ears open up and the sunlight slowly becomes less and less bright, then Astrid grabs both Jack's hand and mine and shouts at us.

"No time to explain, cover your ears!" she shouts. I don't question her, and tightly put my hands over my ears. Then I hear it, even though I've covered my ears the sound of Flynn's Meowstic's cry, is loud and clear. When it finally stops I remove my hands from my ears and find that Astrid, Jack are talking but I can't hear any words there saying. I being to panic thinking I've gone deaf, but slowly I begin to hear think again.

"Meowstic finish this and use Thunderbolt!" shouts Rapunzel.

"Meowstic use Helping Hand!" demands Flynn.

Flynn's Meowstic helps to increase the power of the Rapunzel's Meowstic's Thunderbolt. Before Gothel and Pitch can blink both there Mismagius and Umbreon are lying at their feet unable to continue battling.

"Wait a go you two," says Rapunzel cheering.

"Nice job Meowstic," says Flynn.

Both of the Meowstic hug each other and the Male one lifts the female one into the air and spins Rapunzel's Meowstic around. Gothel and Pitch return their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and look really mad.

"Go Banette, destroy them," says Gothel.

"Absol, so them who they're dealing with," says Pitch.

"Meowstic return" announce Flynn and Rapunzel returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Go Gardevoir," says Rapunzel.

"You too Gallade," says Flynn.

For a moment everything looks still and silent, then I Jack grabs my arm. I look at him somewhat confused.

"Get ready," says Jack.

"Mega Evolution," Says Rapunzel, Pitch, Flynn and Gothel.

Jack suddenly uses his body to create a shield protecting me. Suddenly a sandstorm is caused due to all four of them Mega Evolving at once. The force of the Mega Evolution is so strong that I am thrown onto the ground with Jack on top of me. I don't know why but my heart begins beating twice as fast than normal, and when Jack final lifts his head off the ground, his face is bright red, he must feel the same as me because he quickly stands up and helps me to my feet.

We quickly turn our attention back to the match, which has really started to heat up. All of the Mega look really beat up.

"Quick Gardevoir, use Focus Blast on Absol!" shouts Rapunzel.

"Gallade, use X-Scissor on Banette" demands Flynn.

Pitch orders Absol to dodge Rapunzel's attack, but Gothel doesn't even give her Banette an order, that is until Gallade is extremely close.

"Banette use Destiny Bond!" smirks Gothel.

A gasp escapes the crowd, and it's already too late for Flynn to cancel his attack, and Gothel knows it. Banette faints, but then Gallade collapses on the ground within seconds of fainting Banette. Both Pokemon return to their normal forms and are returned to their Pokeballs

"Okay Rapunzel, it's all up to you," says Flynn as he kisses her cheek, which earns an awe from the crowd.

"Don't mess this up" says Gothel to Pitch.

In the end, though it is Rapunzel who emerges the victor. With her Gardevoir who looks exhausted, once Gardevoir returns to normal, Rapunzel returns her to her Pokeball.

"And the winners of the first round are Rapunzel and Flynn'" says the announcer.

Rapunzel lets out a sigh and turns and faces us, and a smile comes across her face when she sees us.

"And the next round will be The Dragon Fairys Of The Frost vs Team Fire Flash," says the announcer, will the current teams please leave the field and will the new teams please select the players they wish to compete in the second round.

Jack, Astrid and Myself, whisper amongst ourselves, and we decide that Jack and myself should take the stage for the second round. When we stand on the battlefield the figure of a young woman walks to the other side of the battlefield in a cloak as a young girl with blonde hair walks along side her.

For a moment the tension is high, the woman in the cloak is really mysterious and the girl beside her is cheerful and outgoing.

 _ **A/N - Who could this mysterious woman be? Can anyone guess? :) Also I might have fan boy'd a little when I wrote the part with Jack falling onto Hiccup. Anyways hope you all have a lovely day, and until next update, have a good time :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: Burning Up

_**Author's Note - I'm back, and I'm surprised no one tried to guess who the hooded woman was in the last chapter.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As we stand on the opposite sides of the field, the Coliseum is silent, and a cool breeze brush across my face.

"The second round of the tournament, will be Hiccup and Jack vs. Elsa and, huh?" says the announcer somewhat confused by something. "Versus Daughter of the Sacred Fire," says the announcer.

This causes some whispers amongst the crowd, and even Hiccup and I exchange a look of confusion.

"Okay, if no one's gonna go first I will, Cubchoo darling, come on out," says Elsa sending the little bear into battle.

The hooded woman lifts up her Pokeball and sends out a Torkoal, I exchange a look at Hiccup, and he raises Gabite's Pokeball and I nod.

"Okay Gabite, it's time to battle," says Hiccup sending Gabite out to fight.

"Sneasel we need your help!" I shout sending out my fastest Pokemon.

 _ **Battle P.O.V:**_

Elsa waists no time in telling her Cubchoo to use Ice Beam on Hiccup's Gabite, but Hiccup is smarter and orders Gabite to use Dig to dodge the attack. The hooded woman orders her Torkoal to use Flamethrower on Sneasel, and Jack counters using Quick Attack to dodge the Flamethrower.

"Gabite use Metal Claw on Cubchoo," says Hiccup.

The ground beneath Elsa's Cubchoo starts to crack, and her Pokemon is thrown up into the air and then slammed to the ground by Gabite's Metal Claw.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse and aim at Torkoal," says Jack.

Torkoal looks at the hooded woman, and she just nods back at the Turtle-like Pokemon. Suddenly Torkoal goes back into its shell and begins to spin rapidly throwing itself at Jack's Sneasel, it deflects the Dark Pulse and hits Sneasel throwing it into Gabite.

Both Pokemon struggle to their feet, Elsa sees this as an opportunity and uses Blizzard on Gabite, Jack sees this and orders Sneasel to use Protect.

"Gabite use Dual Chop on Torkoal" orders Gabite, who leaps directly at the turtle-like Pokemon.

'Torkoal spin and use Smokescreen" orders the woman. Torkoal retreats into the shell and spins rapidly as it fills the battlefield with smoke and blinds both Gabite and Sneasel.

"Flamethrower on Sneasel," says the woman.

Suddenly a blast of fire bursts through the smoke cloud which covers the felid and hits Sneasel sending it flying backwards hitting Gabite.

"Sneasel," says Jack worried.

"Cubchoo, Focus Punch on Gabite" orders Elsa.

Before Hiccup has time to react Gabite is hit by Chubchoo's Focus Punch attack and can no longer battle.

"Gabite returns and get some rest," says Hiccup as Gabite returns to her Pokeball.

"Sneasel Metal Claw on Chubchoo" orders Jack.

Sneasel leaps high into the air and attacks with both of its claws, holding nothing back. Chubchoo is sent back, and Elsa catches Chubchoo in her arms, and when she looks at her Pokemon, she sees that it is no longer able to battle.

"Return little Chubchoo, you did well," she says as Chubchoo disappears into its Pokeball.

"Dragonair I need your assistance," says Hiccup as he sends out his trusted first Pokemon into battle.

"Okay Vanillite, it's your time to shine," says Elsa as she sends out her ice cream shaped Pokemon.

"Vanillite use Toxic" announces Elsa. Suddenly a purple circle appears under Dragonair, and Jack is quick to react to this.

"Quick attack Sneasel on Dragonair!" shouts Jack.

Sneasel runs at top speed and pushes Dragonair out of the way and takes the Toxic attack, which causes Sneasel to let out a cry of pain.

"Jack!?" says Hiccup shocked.

"Sneasel's fine Hiccup" replies Jack.

"Torkoal, Sunny Day!" orders the woman. Suddenly the battlefield is lit up by the sun and is almost blinding.

"Just who are you!?" orders Jack.

"Who am I?" says the woman, "My name is Merida Dunbroch," she says removing her hood, revealing a young girl with curly red hair "And I come all the way from the Johto Region" she continues.

"Now Torkoal use Solarbeam on Dragonair" she orders her Torkoal.

"That will take some time to charge up, quick Dragonair use Aqua Jet" orders Hiccup. Dragonair suddenly is surrounded by a veil of water and speeds towards Torkoal.

"Ha, did you forget about the sun?, Torkoal, Solarbeam on Dragonair" she smiles. In the blink of an eye, a beam of white light hits Dragonair throwing it at Hiccup's feet, but Dragonair isn't done fighting just yet and gets back up.

"Sneasel use Metal Claw on Vanillite!" orders Jack.

Sneasel charges at Elsa's Vanillite as its claws begin to glow, but just as it is about a meter away, the Toxic from earlier activates causing Sneasel pain and also causing Sneasel to lose it footing and trip landing in front of Vanillite.

"Sneasel!" Jack shouts, his voice filled with worry.

"Vanillite, Signal Beam, now my darling," says Elsa.

"Sneasel, quick get away!" shouts Jack but there is simply no way Sneasel is able to get away and takes the attack at close range which means that Sneasel takes the super effective attack head on at full power.

Sneasel lands on the ground and barely is able to get up, then it takes damage from the Toxic causing it to take even more damage and faint due to it.

"Sneasel, return you battled well," says Jack as Sneasel returns to its Pokeball. Jack holds both Glaceon and Forstlass' Pokeballs trying to decide which one to use.

"Okay Glaceon, I need your assistance!" shouts Jack sending out his eeveelution into battle.

"Torkoal, spin and use Flamethrower!" shouts Merida.

Suddenly Torkoal creates a fire tornado and sends it flying at Dragonair and Glaceon, but it also hits Vanillite and causes the little frail Ice type to faint. This causes Elsa to begin shouting at Merida, who ignores her.

Both Jack and Hiccup don't have any time to react, and both take the attack head on with full force. Both Pokemon faint and land at Jack and Hiccup's feet unable to battle.

"And the winners are, Elsa and Merida," says the announcer.

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

I return Glaceon to its Pokeball and Hiccup returns Dragonair to its Pokeball, I place my hand on his shoulder and can see that he is upset.

"I'm sorry," he says as his tears begin to fall.

"Hiccup," I murmur, as I kiss his cheek, this causes him to blush bright red, and stutter.

"Y-Y-You K-K-kissed M-Me" he stutters. I smile at him and hug him, I whisper in his ear over and over again. "You don't need to apologise," I say.

"Can Jack and Hiccup please step forward to receive their runner-up prize" says the announcer. Hiccup and I step up into camera view so everyone in the stadium can see us.

"For Jack, you receive a Razor Claw, and for Hiccup, you receive a Garchompite for when your Gabite evolves into a Garchomp," says the announcer as he hands us our items.

 _ **A/N - So yeah, Jack has finally made the first move, and now you'll have to wait to see who the next gym leader is. Until then peace out!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Pokemon Coordinator

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, and it's time for the new chapter of this Hijack/Frostcup Pokemon adventure. You might like what I have in store for you all.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As we walk through the forest in the direction of Amore City for our fourth badge, Astrid and Jack are at each other's throats again. When we get to a clearing, they throw their bags on the ground and challenge one another to a battle.

I sit against a rock while I read my Pokeregion book to see if there are any Dragon-type Pokemon in the surrounding area, but sadly there are no known Dragon-type Pokemon in the vicinity. I decide to give Dragonair, and my other Pokemon some Pokefood while Astrid and Jack battle. I take out the bowls out of Jack's bag and pour my Pokemon some Pokefood.

I give each of my Pokemon there Pokefood, when something catches my eye, a Growlithe jumps out at Dragonair and me, Gabite and Kingdra prepare for an attack, then a small girl appears after Growlithe, she looks to be out of breath.

"Growlithe you shouldn't run off like that," she says while trying to catch her breath. She can't be any older than nine or ten.

"Is that Growlithe yours?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm very sorry if Growlithe caused any trou-" she starts but soon trails off.

"Huh, is something wrong?" I asked her confused.

"It can't be," she murmurs, "Big Brother Jack!" she shouts at Jack.

This draws Jack's attention away from his battle with Astrid, and a huge smile creeps across his face. He returns Frostlass to her Pokeball and runs over to his sister.

"Emma, it's been a while hasn't it," he says hugging her.

"Yeah, how have you been?" she asks.

"I'm well, I have three gym badges," he says proudly opening his badge case showing his sister the badges he's managed to earn.

"Wow, that's impressive," she says amazed.

"So how many ribbons have you managed to earn?" Jack asks.

"I just earned my second ribbon, three more and I can participate in the Grand Festival," she says smiling.

"So are you going to introduce us?" says Astrid flatly.

"Oh that's right, Hiccup, Astrid this is my half sister Emma," says Jack.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" she replies.

"We were just about to take a break, want to join?" I suggest.

"We were?" says Jack. I stomp on his foot, causing him to yelp, and this causes Emma to laugh at her half brother. Jack begins to cooks lunch, while Astrid argues with him. Emma lets out her other Pokemon, which are a Growlithe, Milotic, Phanpy, Happiny and a Pidgeotto.

"Wow, you have a lot of different Pokemon," I say to Emma, as we dip our feet in a small river that runs not too far from Jack and the others. Kingdra and Milotic use this time to swim around and relax.

"Thank you," she says smiling.

"So you're a Pokemon coordinator?" I ask her.

"Yes, my dream is to become a world famous Pokemon coordinator" she replies happily.

"Really, well my dream is to become the world's greatest Dragon Master," I tell her.

"So you specialise in Dragon-type Pokemon, just like my brother and his Ice types" she states.

"Yeah, to be honest, being a Dragon-type Pokemon trainer can be hard sometimes," I say as I enjoy a cold breeze that blows by me.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes, you see with Dragon-types, you have to be able to understand how they feel, you have to prove you're a strong enough trainer to train them, and loads of other things as well" I reply kicking my feet a little in the river.

"Wow, I had no idea Dragon-type Pokemon were so interesting," she replies amazed.

"You two, lunch is ready!" shouts Jack.

"Coming" both Emma and I reply.

As we eat our lunch, everything around us is peaceful. I relax and smile, an excellent meal, beautiful weather and we're only roughly about half an hour from the next gym. Emma asks her brother if she can tag along with us till we get to Amore City. Of course, Jack says yes, we decide to continue on our journey to Amore City.

By the time we arrive at the Pokecenter, it's nightfall. We're about to call it a night when Emma asks Jack to battle her, this kind of shocks us all as it's last minute. Jack, however, is up for the challenge, we head to the battlefield behind the Pokecenter, and both Jack and Emma stand on one side of the battlefield.

"Okay this match will be a two on two Pokemon battle!" announces Astrid.

"Fine with me" smiles Emma.

"Okay Froslass, I need your assistance," says Jack sending the Froslass.

"Awesome it's Froslass, in that case, Growlithe come on out," she says sending the puppy-like Pokemon into battle.

I use this time to check out Growlithe's data with my Poketec. "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon, it is extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its trainer from harm," says my poketec.

 _ **Battle P.O.V:**_

"You can have the first attack," says Jack.

"In that case, Growlithe use Iron Tail," Emma tells Growlithe, the Pokemon waists no time and quickly charges at Froslass.

"Use Ice Beam on the ground," says Jack. Frostlass freezes the battlefield causing Growlithe to slip and stop its attack.

"Not a bad counter, Growlithe use Dig," says Emma. Growlithe disappears beneath the ground out of sight from everyone above, but Emma just smiles. Suddenly Growlithe jumps out of the ground, but complete misses Frostlass and goes into the ground again. Over and over Growlithe does this, but it never actually attacks Froslass, suddenly Growlithe emerges from the ground in front of Emma.

"I think your attack was a bit off," says Jack trying not to sound mean.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower in the hole that you just dug" order Emma, Growlithe lets out a powerful Flamethrower directly into the hole it just emerged from, suddenly the flamethrower appears from each of the holes Growlithe dug around Froslass, trapping it in a prison of fire.

"What the!" Jack says shocked.

"That was my technic I created, I call it Flame Prison," says Emma proudly.

"Wow Impressive," says Astrid amazed.

"Now Growlithe use Will-O-Wisp," says Emma. Growlithe sends the light blue flames at Frostlass who is still imprisoned by the Flame Prison, the attack hits and burns Frostlass.

"Use Iron Tail," says Emma again, Growlithe charges at Froslass as the flames of her combination has melted the Icy Battlefield, Growlithe jumps through the flames and lands an Iron Tail directly on Froslass and then jumps back out of the fire.

"Quick Froslass use Water Pulse to put out the fire!" shouts Jack. Froslass sends the watery sphere at the wall of flames, but it just evaporates before it even hits.

"Finish this up with Flame Charge," says Emma excitedly. Flames consume Growlithe's body, and it charges at Froslass and bursts through the flames once again throwing Froslass out of its prison.

"Froslass, please you have to get up!" shouts Jack worried. Froslass struggles to get up after being hit multiple time, but finally, it finally gets back up.

"All right you-" starts Jack but suddenly Froslass is hit by its burn caused by Will-O-Wisp and faints.

"Froslass return," says Jack.

"Wow impressive," says Hiccup.

"Okay Sneasel, it's all up to you," says Jack sending out his Pokemon, wearing the Razor Claw that Jack received for taking part in the tournament almost like a necklace.

"Sneasel, Quick attack," says Jack.

"Growlithe dodge by using Dig," says Emma, Growlithe disappears into the ground once again, but Jack isn't letting what happened last time happen again.

"Sneasel aim for the hole and use Assist," says Jack, Sneasel jumps into the air and uses Assist and use Water Pulse and aims it at the hole. The attack hits Growlithe, and it's thrown out of the ground.

"Looks like we're going to have to battle head on," says Emma.

"Sneasel, Metal Claw," says Jack.

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel!" says Emma. Growlithe curls up into a ball and ignites on fire and charges at Sneasel. Both the Metal Claw and Flame Wheel clash head on but Growlithe's Flame Wheel proves to be stronger, and Sneasel is hit by Flame Wheel.

"Sneasel get up and use Aerial Ace," says Jack, Sneasel jumps up into the air and dives at Growlithe.

"Growlithe you use Aerial Ace as well," says Emma. Both Pokemon charge at each other once again but both of them are equally matched, and it ends up being a draw as both Pokemon fall back to the ground.

"Growlithe use Iron Tail!" says Emma.

"Sneasel use Counter" Sneasel takes the Iron Tail head on making no attempt to dodge or intercept it, it is hit by the Iron Tail and then hits Growlithe for double the damage causing Growlithe to faint.

"Return Growlithe, you did your best, Okay Pidgeotto you're up," says Emma sending the flying type into battle.

"Sneasel use Ice Beam," says Jack. Sneasel sends the Icy blast in Pidgeotto's direction.

"Use Heat Wave," says Emma. Suddenly Pidgeotto sends a massive heat wave in Sneasel's direction melting the Ice Beam and deal super effective damage. Sneasel lies on the ground not moving for a couple of seconds but slowly rises to its feet. Suddenly a bright light surrounds Sneasel when the light disappears Jack's Sneasel has evolved into a Weavile.

"Sneasel you evolved," says Jack excited. Weavile looks at Jack and grins and turns its attention back to Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto stay strong, use Quick Attack!" shouts Emma. Pidgeotto flies up into the air and then dives down at Weavile.

"Weavile use Ice Beam on Pidgeotto" replies Jack. Weavile sends another icy blast at Emma's Pidgeotto.

"Take it head on!" announces Emma.

"What!" gasp Astrid and Hiccup.

Pidgeotto gets hit by the attack and is frozen solid, but it continues to use Quick Attack, now hurling its icy prison at Weavile crashing into it.

"How do you like another technic of mine called Ice Meteor?" asks Emma.

"It's impressive," says Jack impressed.

"If you think that's impressive you haven't seen anything yet, Pidgeotto use Brave Bird!" shouts Emma. Pidgeotto soars into the air once again and dives down at top speeds at Weavile, as it begins to get clocked in a layer of air.

"Weavile use Ice Shard!" announces Jack worried.

"Dodge and then spin while using Brave Bird" replies Emma. Pidgeotto dodges Weavile's attack and then begins to spin turning itself into a mini-hurricane. There's nothing Jack can do, and Weavile takes the attack head on.

"That was our special contest move, called Aerial Hurricane," says Emma proudly.

"Now use Counter," says Jack. Weavile attacks Pidgeotto leaping into the air and hitting it with twice as much force than its Brave Bird attack and Pidgeotto lands on the ground unable to battle.

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

"Weavile return," says, Jack, as Weavile happily returns to its Pokeball.

"Return Pidgeotto," says Emma returning her Pokemon to its Pokeball for some much-deserved rest.

"You're stronger than I remember Jack," says Emma happily.

"Well, I have these guys to thank," says Jack turning in our direction.

"I can see, they both look like real strong trainers," she says politely.

"Come on let's get some rest, I'm tired," says Astrid as she heads inside the Pokecenter, I grab Jack's hand.

"We'll join you in a minute," I say.

Both Emma and Astrid head inside and the door shuts closed behind them. I pause for a moment unsure of what to say, but then I ask Jack.

"Jack, why did you kiss me on the cheek during the tournament?" I ask him.

"You looked sad, and I couldn't bear to see you sad, you're my best friend after all" he replies smiling his shiny white teeth at me. So I'm nothing but a close friend in Jack's eyes, I feel saddened, but I try to hide it.

"Thanks, Jack," I say faking a smile.

"No problem Hiccup, now come on let's hurry inside it's getting late," says Jack as we head inside the Pokecenter.

 _ **Author's Note - Doh! Damn it Hiccup why can't you say how you feel? Haha, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until the next chapter, stay awesome Pokemon Masters.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Fossil Discovery

_**A/N - Hi everyone, I hope you're all having a beautiful day, and as always reviews mean a lot to me, and I love to read what you guys/girls think about my stories, not just this one alone.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As we walk through the forest on our way to Amore City, Hiccup is quiet, and Astrid won't stop bugging me about her being stronger than me. As we continue walking, with Hiccup leading the way with his map in the Pokeregion book, we make our way through a clearing and are faced with a cliff.

"Uh Hiccup, is this cliff meant to be here?" I say.

"Sadly yes, we have to climb this" sighs Hiccup.

"Or we could do this, go Togekiss," says Astrid sending the winged Pokemon out of its Pokemon. Astrid and Hiccup climb onto Togekiss' back, and fly up the cliff, while I wait behind since Togekiss wouldn't be able to handle three of us on her back, even with just Astrid and Hiccup on her back it takes them about five minutes for them to fly up onto the ground on top of the cliff.

As I wait, I sit on the ground and look at the cliff in front of me, and a strange thing in the cliff catches my attention, I send out Weavile to help loosen the object.

"Weavile, I want you to use Metal Claw on that weird object in the cliff," I tell my Pokemon when the object falls I just manage to catch it in my arms and return Weavile to its Pokeball. Just then Togekiss flies back down to pick me up. I put the strange object in my backpack and climb onto Togekiss and join the others on top of the cliff.

"Hey, guys I found a weird thing in the cliff," I say taking out the strange thing.

"What's that?" asks Astrid pointing to the unknown object.

"I know what that is, it's a fossil," says Hiccup excited.

"A fossil?" I say.

"May I?" asks Hiccup.

"Here" I reply handing him the fossil. Hiccup looks it over and over, and I'm confused as to what he is doing.

"That's it, this is a Sail Fossil," says Hiccup.

"Sail Fossil?" I ask.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, if it's revived, I believe it should be an Amaura" replies Hiccup.

"Isn't that a Rock and Ice type?" asks Astrid.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken" replies Hiccup.

"Then what are we waiting for, come on, let's go!" I announce running in the direction of Amore City.

"Jack wait up!" Shout Astrid and Hiccup.

 _ **6 Hours Later...**_

As we stand in the Pokecenter, as Nurse Joy heals our Pokemon, I can't sit still. I ask Hiccup where to go so I can get this Amaura. Astrid laughs at me saying I'm acting like an over excited child.

We eat some lunch, while Hiccup tells me about the Pokemon Museum, which is also next to the Amore City Gym. Which he tells me, that the Gym Leader is a Model, also that she specialises in Normal Types.

When Nurse Joy hands us back our Pokemon, I beg Hiccup to show me to the Pokemon Museum as fast as possible. Astrid has to run to keep up with us. I run into the building and hand in my fossil to the nearest Researcher to have it restored, but sadly the researcher asks me tons of questions about the fossil, such as, where did I find it, do I know what type of fossil it is, etc.

When I tell him that I think the fossil is an Amaura he strangely looks at me. He goes on to say that there have never been any intact Amaura fossils found in the region in all his years of research. The last Amaura fossil to be restored happened over fifty years ago.

After about twenty minutes of talking to me, he finally takes the fossil to be restored. He tells me before he goes that it should be done in a couple of hours. We decide to head to the Amore City Gym, but when we open the doors, there is a gym battle about to start.

"Can we watch?" asks Hiccup.

"Please be my guest, oh by the way I'm Sophie," says the Gym Leader.

"Thank you," says Hiccup as we take our seats amongst the crowd of people.

"So Jamie, are you ready?" asks Sophie.

"Of course little sis," says her opponent who must be Jamie.

"I think you've spent to much time in that museum reviving fossils if you think you can beat me" she replies.

"Let see about that, time to test out my new Pokemon from my trip to the Kanto Region," says Jamie.

 _ **Battle P.O.V:**_

"Okay Ambipom, time to take the stage," says Sophie sending out the Monkey like Pokemon into battle.

"Venasuar, I need your assistance," says Jamie sending the Venasaur into battle. "Since you don't have a Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution with you, I won't Mega Evolve" continues Jamie.

"Fine with me, Ambipom let's get the ball rolling, use Swift" orders, Sophie.

Ambipom leaps into the air above Venusaur and begins spinning, sending giant stars at Jamie's Pokemon.

"Counter it by using Razor Leaf," says Jamie bluntly. Both attacks collide and cancel one another out, making the attack a draw.

"Now use Vine Whip to grab hold of Ambipom" adds Jamie.

Before Sophie has time to give Ambipom a command to dodge the attack, Ambipom is wrapped tightly by Venusaur's Vine Whip.

"Ambipom use Thunderbolt" smirks Sophie.

"Throw it to the ground quickly!" shouts Jamie. Venusaur waists no time in listening to its trainer and hurls Ambipom to the ground with great force before it can get a chance to use Thunderbolt.

"Get up and use Fire Punch," says Sophie. Ambipom uses its twin tails to help itself get up and then charges at Venusaur while its fist is blazing with fire.

"Send it flying with Solarbeam" orders Jamie. Ambipom is sent flying into the air and hurling to the ground.

"Finish it with Frenzy Plant" order, Jamie.

A large crack in the ground appears then giant roots emerge from the ground and they strike Ambipom who is struggling to stand up with full force. Ambipom lands on the ground next to Sophie unable to battle.

"Return Ambipom get some rest, okay Persian you're up," says Sophie sending the cat-like Pokemon to face Jamie.

"Quick Persian, while we have the chance use Gunk Shot," says Sophie. Persian shoots out the poisonous spray from its mouth at Venusaur. Who takes the attack head on.

"Now Persian use Fury Swipes" orders Sophie.

Persian's claws grow long and glow a bright white light, it then charges at Venusaur at full speed.

"Use Frenzy Plant to stop it," says Jamie. The ground in front of Venusaur opens up, and the roots lunge at Persian, who dodges it easily, and runs on one of the roots to attack Venusaur from the air.

"Quick use Vine Whip to throw it back" orders Jamie. Venusaur uses Vine Whip, but Persian uses the Fury Swipes to cut the Vine Whip and attacks Venusaur from the air. Persian does a backflip and stands in front of Sophie.

"Not bad, now Venusaur use Grass Whistle," says Jamie snapping his fingers. Venusaur begins to sing a beautiful melody which causes Persian to fall asleep.

"Now use Skull Bash" orders, Jamie. Venusaur charges at Persian crashing into the feline Pokemon and sending it flying into the gym wall, creating a massive dent. Persian lands on the ground unable to battle.

"Return Persian, okay time for my star Pokemon, Minccino," says Sophie sending out the cute Chinchilla Pokémon.

"Okay Minccino, use Attract" orders, Sophie. Minnccino winks at Venusaur and sends hearts at Jamie's Pokemon. However, Venusaur just shakes it off.

"Hey, it had no effect, is Venusaur, a girl?" asks Sophie.

"Yes, she is, a little present from Professor Oak for helping him with his study on fossil Pokemon from the Kanto Region," says Jamie.

"In that case, Minccino, use Tail Slap" orders Minccino, who slaps her Tail into Venusaur for a total of five times in total, but Venusaur acts like it didn't do a thing. Suddenly Jamie smiles.

"Venusaur use String Shot," says Jamie. Before Sophie knows what to do Minccino is wrapped up tightly by the String Shot and unable to move.

"Now use Vine Whip and spin it around," says Jamie. Venusaur uses Vine Whip and spins Minccino around in a circle while it's tied up causing it to become dizzy.

"Now hit it with a Solarbeam," says Jamie. Venusaur charges up the Solarbeam, while Sophie desperately tries to get Minccino to snap out of confusion, but sadly it's too late, Venusaur unleashes the Solarbeam which causes Minccino excruciating pain and causes the Pokemon to faint.

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

I'm speechless Jamie has defeated all of Sophie's Pokemon with just his Venusaur. As soon as Sophie has handed Jamie his badge for beating her, I rush over to her to challenge her to a gym battle, but am saddened to find out that I'll have to wait until tomorrow to challenge her, as the damage to the gym needs to be fixed, and that her Pokemon are still injured.

Then I remember that I still need to retrieve Amaura from the Pokemon Museum. I rush out of the doors of the Gym and in the direction of the Museum while Hiccup and Astrid chase after me.

 _ **A/N - Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now Jack has four Pokemon, but I also have a special surprise in the next chapter, and let me know what you guys thought of the gym battle between Jamie and Sophie, and the fact that I used Sophie as the Gym Leader.**_


	16. Chapter 16: A Hole Load Of Shinx

_**A/N - I'm back with the next chapter of the Frostcup Pokemon adventure, and there will be a new story arc that will take place roughly half way through the story, where the world is thrown into chaos.**_

 _ **Hiccup' P.O.V:**_

As we stand in the museum, Jamie hands Jack his new Amaura, but before Jack can send it out of its Pokeball, Jamie asks us to follow him. He leads us to a lab with tons of test tubes, chemical, formulas and other stuff and asks us to take a seat and asks Jack for Amaura's Pokeball which Jack hands over to him.

"Thank you for following me, you see my studies focus mainly on fossil Pokemon and Pokemon of a different colour," says Jamie.

"Pokemon of a different colour?" asks Jack.

"You see sometimes, when a Pokemon is born, it can be born with a different colour, due to an abnormality in their genes, which causes them to be a different colour from other members of the Pokemon species," says Jamie. I nod in agreement understanding exactly what he means. However, Astrid and Jack look seriously confused.

"Jamie means that some Pokemon are born with a different colour," I tell them.

"Oh," says Astrid.

"And what does this have to do with us?" asks Jack.

"Take a look for yourself," says Jamie sending out Amaura from its Pokeball. It looks around confused and begins to become frightened.

"Relax little one, welcome to the modern world," says Jamie rubbing its head and feeding it some Pokefood, which seems to calm it down.

"Your Amaura is a pure white colour, and from our recordings of the Amaura's that were recovered here, they were all a light blue colour," says Jamie.

"Hi little guy, I'm Jack, and I'm your new trainer," says Jack leaning down in front of it. Amaura gets mad and slams its head into Jack causing him to fall backwards.

"Haha, you see your Amaura isn't male but female," says Jamie laughing.

"Serves you right," says Astrid turning away from him.

"Oww, okay, I'm sorry," he tells Amaura.

"If you want we can have a battle with your new Pokemon" suggests Jamie.

"Now you're talking," says Jack excitedly.

Jamie leads us to the Pokemon battlefield and stands on one side of the field while Jack stands on the other end of the field and both Astrid, and I sit on the bench and watch them.

"Okay Amaura, come on out," says Jack sending his new Pokemon into battle.

"Venusaur, assistance please," he says sending out his Pokemon to face the baby Amaura.

"Let's see what moves you know," says Jack checking his poketec.

"Okay, Amaura use Ice Beam," I tell Amaura. Amaura uses Ice Beam, but when she fires it, it doesn't even make it as far as one of my arms in the direction of Venusaur.

"Okay, let's try a Hyper Beam," I tell Amaura. She charges the Hyper Beam, and Jamie stands there waiting to see what happens, Amaura begins to get tired and closes its mouth and causes an explosion sending it flying in my direction, I catch it and fall over the fence surrounding the battlefield and down the hill beside it.

"Jack!" I hear Astrid and Hiccup scream.

I tumble down the hill, with Amaura tightly in my arms trying to keep it safe. We crash into a bush which lets out a growl. When we finally stop I look up to see a pair of eyes staring at me angerly.

"Jack!" shouts Hiccup as he tumbles down after me.

Standing in front of me stands a massive Luxray looking down at me, its fangs showing. Hiccup throws Dragonair out in between us and orders him to use Iron Tail slamming the Luxray in the head, causing it to become more aggressive.

It slams Dragonair into a nearby tree and then uses Night Slash on both Amaura and myself, I turn my back on Luxray trying to protect Amaura from the attack, and the pain is indescribable.

"Jack!" shouts Hiccup as he tries to come closer.

"Stay back" I struggle to tell him.

As Luxray slashes again I lose my grip on Amaura, and it runs off causing Luxray to draw attention to it, and stop the continued attacks on me. Luxray jumps in front of Amaura who stays her ground, Luxray then uses Iron Tail, but I struggle to my feet and take the attack and am sent flying hitting the tree behind me.

Hiccup comes to my side and returns Dragonair to his Pokeball and puts my arm over his shoulder and helps me to my feet. I then see Amaura's eyes glow and the earth around her begins to break apart into massive boulders, she sends them flying at the wild Luxray hitting it a few times and causing it to run off deeper into the woods. Amaura runs over to me to see if I'm okay and looks worried.

"I'm all right," I say petting her head, which causes her to smile.

"What was that Luxray deal?" I ask Hiccup. Just then there's a rustling from a bush just opposite us, and Amaura get's in front of me to protect me. A baby Shinx emerges from the forest scared, bruised and looking like it hasn't eaten in a long time.

"I guarantee, that's what the Luxray was after," says Hiccup, genital rubbing the Shinx and picking it up in his arms.

"Hey, are you two okay!?" says Jamie as he and Astrid run towards us.

"We're fine," I say.

"Huh, is that a Shinx?" asks Astrid.

"Yeah, that wild Luxray was after it," says Hiccup as he try's to keep the Shinx warm as it begins to shiver.

"That makes sense, usually when a male Luxray takes over a pride, he will purposely eliminate any other male Luxray's offspring", says Jamie as he examines Shinx.

"That means, that Shinx must have managed to escape and was hiding from that wild Luxray," says Hiccup.

"Exactly, we should hurry and get Shinx to the Pokemon Center," says Jamie as we run to the Pokemon Center.

When we reach the Pokemon Center, Hiccup hands nurse joy the injured Shinx and she immediately hurries to try and help the injured Pokemon. Hiccup sits down with us and looks worried for the wild Shinx. I fix up some lunch and the four of us along with our Pokemon eat, however, Hiccup constantly keeps looking over in the direction where Nurse Joy took Shinx.

"Hiccup relax, Shinx is going to be okay," I tell him.

"I know" he sighs.

When Nurse Joy comes back out with Shinx it is nightfall, and Shinx looks hungry, so I make it some special Pokefood, and it eats four full bowls of the Pokefood. As were getting ready to head off to bed, Shinx follows Hiccup and lies on top of him while he lies down in his bed.

"Looks like you made a new friend," I tell him smiling.

"What do you think Shinx, is Jack right?" asks Hiccup. Shinx nuzzles Hiccup and curls up and lies on his chest.

"Do you wanna come along with us?" I ask Shinx.

This get's the little Pokemon excited, and it purrs, Hiccup takes out a Pokeball and holds it in front of Shinx, who places its paw on the Pokeball and the ball and is sent inside with a flash of red light, the ball begins to shake and pings. Hiccup then lets Shinx out of its Pokeball, and it curls up and goes to sleep on Hiccup's chest.

I can't help but stare at Hiccup, he just looks so cute, part of me feels sad that I can't find the courage to tell Hiccup how I feel, but if I do, I could run the chance of losing him altogether. I'm happy just being his best friend. I just don't want to lose him.

 _ **A/N - Hi everyone, what a productive chapter, wouldn't you say so? Shinx will be Hiccup's only none Dragon-type Pokemon and will be the closest thing to Toothless in the fanfiction.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Gone Berserk

_**A/N - Hi everyone so, I'm back with the next chapter of this Pokemon Frostcup/Hijack fanfiction sorry for not updating in a very, very, long time but I was deciding on Jack and Hiccup's rivals for the Pokemon league and their teams. Anyway without further delay here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

As Astrid returns her Togekiss to its Pokeball after defeating Sophie and earning her new badge, I'm up next. Both Hiccup and Astrid managed to beat Sophie's Pokemon without breaking a sweat, and now, it's my turn.

The battle is a three on three Pokemon battle, so I decide to leave Amaura with Hiccup, so it can watch my other Pokemon battle and hopefully learn something.

"The match between Sophie the Amore city gym leader and Jack the challenger is about to begin, both sides may use three Pokemon, the battle is over whenever all of the one hand's Pokemon are unable to continue fighting, furthermore only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon. Now let the battle, begin!" says the referee.

"Okay Persian, take the stage!" shouts Sophie as she sends the cat-like Pokemon out into battle.

"Persian?" asks Jack as he scans it with his poketec.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon and the evolve form of Meowth, Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokemon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers" says the poketec.

"Okay, in that case, Glaceon, I need your help," I say sending out my friend into battle.

Battle P.O.V:

"Okay Persian, use Nasty Plot!" orders Sophie. Suddenly a glow surrounds Persian and then disappears after a few seconds.

"Glaceon use Double Team," says Jack. Glaceon makes over a dozen clones of its self in an attempt to confuse Persian.

"That won't work, Persian use Hyper Voice!" shouts Sophie. Persian lets out a deafening screech that Jack and everyone watching has to cover their ears. In the blink of an eye, Persian has managed to destroy the fake copies of Glaceon, and its attack has sent Glaceon flying backwards.

"Quick use Ice Shard" orders Jack. Glaceon lands on its feet and suddenly dozens of sharp icicles appear around him, which are sent flying at Persian.

"Jump and use Nasty Plot then follow it up with another Hyper Voice," says Sophie Grinning. Persian leaps high into the air and Jack's attack misses completely, suddenly the same glow surrounds Persian again, followed by another Hyper Voice. Jack covers his ears, and Glaceon tries to do the same but is walloped by the attack.

"Glaceon use Water Pulse!" Jack shouts at the top of his lungs over Persian's Hyper Voice. Glaceon sends an orb of pure water at Persian and lands a hit, causing it to let out a cry of pain.

"Stay strong Persian, and use Hidden Power," says Sophie. Suddenly light grey orbs are launched at Glaceon, and Jack panics.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard!" he says afraid. Glaceon uses Ice Shard which weakens the attack, but there are too many, Glaceon is hit and lands at Jack's feet unable to battle.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" announces the referee.

"Glaceon return," says Jack sadly "Weavile your up!" he continues.

"Nasty Plot again Persian," says Sophie.

"Weavile use Quick Attack to get in close!" shouts Jack. Weavile dashes at Persian with incredible speed.

"Quick Persian, don't let it get any closer use Water Pulse!" shouts Sophie. Persian sends another orb of water at Weavile but Jack's expecting it.

"Weavile cut it in half with X-Scissor," says Jack confidently. Weavile slices the Water Pulse in half, and it lands behind him with a splash.

"Now use Brick Break," says Jack happily. Weavile slams Persian with the brick break and sends it flying, causing it to hit the gym wall.

"Persian is unable to battle!" announces the referee.

"Persian return and get a good rest," says Sophie, "Okay Ambipom your up!" she says proudly.

"Weavile use -" says Jack but Sophie cuts him off.

"Ambipom use Taunt!" she says. Suddenly Weavile stops what it's doing and falls to its knees. "That will prevent you from setting up support moves," says Sophie smugly.

"In that case, Weavile use X-Scissor!" orders Jack.

"Ambipom dodge it" responds Sophie.

"Keep on using X-Scissor until it hits," says Jack.

Ambipom dodges Weavile's attack gracefully over and over again, causing Weavile to become furious. "Now spin!" says Sophie. Suddenly Ambipom begins spinning and slams its twin tails into Weavile causing it to hit the ground, and Ambipom lands back in front of Sophie with a big happy grin.

"Weavile use -" before Jack can finish his sentence Weavile charges at Ambipom using a combination of Quick Attack and Brick Break, no longer responding to what Jack tells it.

"Ambipom counter by using Swift," says Sophie calmly. Ambipom sends tons of stars at Weavile which circle around it, trapping it, causing it to stop and then it begins being attacked from all sides from the Swift attack.

"Weavile listen to me and use X-Scissor!" shouts Jack angry, but Weavile refuses to listen to him and smashes the wall of stars by using Focus Punch and continues on with the same attack from earlier.

It gets in really close, too close for comfort for Ambipom who blocks the attack with her tails and pushes Weavile back. Weavile's eyes glow even redder than usual, and it lets out a powerful and angry cry and uses Brick Break again and again on Ambipom's tails.

"Keep blocking it a little longer!" pleads Sophie with Ambipom who seems to be getting tired trying to hold of Weavile's attacks. Ambipom trips as Weavile pushes her further and further back with its mirage of endless attacks, suddenly Weavile lands a devastating and super effective hit on Ambipom causing her to faint.

"Ambipom is unable to battle!" announces the referee, but Weavile continues its endless amount of attacks on the fainted Ambipom.

"Return Ambipom!" says Sophie worried, "Please take Ambipom to Nurse Joy quickly," she says handing Ambipom to one of the Gym assistants, who rushes out the door of the gym towards the Pokecenter. However, Weavile gets more aggressive and uses Brick Break on Sophie instead as she tries to take out one of her Pokeballs from her belt, she flinches as Weavile is only a few feet away from her, anticipating the pain. However, her last Pokemon Minccino comes to her rescue as it uses Tail Slap to counter the attack saving her trainer from the assault.

"Weavile, please stop," says Jack as he falls to his knees in tears.

"Minccino use U-Turn!" shouts Sophie. Minccino jumps into the air and begins to spin faster and faster as it then targets Weavile, who tries to intercept the attack by using Brick Break, but U-Turn proves to be too strong and hits Weavile causing it to tumble on the ground in Jack's direction.

"Now use Wake-Up Slap" orders, Sophie. Minccino waists no time and within seconds is just above Weavile who does not have enough time to counter and ends up taking the four times super effective attack head on. Weavile lands at Jack's feet unconscious unable to continue fighting anymore.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" announces the referee. Jack doesn't return Weavile to its Pokeball but instead stands up, and says the words.

"I forfeit the -" he says but is cut off by Hiccup, Astrid and Jamie.

"If you give up, it only proves I'm a better trainer than you!" shouts Astrid, who has now become Jack's greatest rival in the short time they've travelled together.

"I didn't resurrect your Amaura for nothing, show me I didn't make a mistake by giving you that rare Amaura no reason!" shouts Jamie encouragingly.

"If you give up right now, then you're not the trainer I thought you were!" shouts Hiccup with tears in his eyes, even Amaura cheers for her new trainer.

Jack looks at all of them in disbelief and then dries the tears from his eyes and returns Weavile to its Pokeball. "Your right everyone, this battle is far from over!" he says confidently, which causes everyone in the audience including Hiccup, Astrid, Jamie and Amaura to cheer loudly.

"Do you which to forfeit the match?" asks the referee.

"No, I'm good now" smiles Jack happily.

"Show me, your real power Jack Frost!" says Sophie hoping for both of them to give it their all.

"I plan too, Froslass I need you now more than ever!" says Jack sending out his partner into battle.

"Ah Froslass, interesting?" says Sophie.

"Minccino use Knock Off!" she orders Minccino who charges at Froslass, as its paw begins to glow pitch black.

"Counter by using Psychic!" smiles Jack feeling a lot more confident. Froslass' eyes light up, and Minccino is lifted into the air and begins to flail around.

"Now slam it into the ground!" orders Jack. Froslass waists no time listening to her trainer and slams Minccino full speed into the floor.

"Hold on Minccino, use U-Turn!" smiles Sophie enjoying herself now.

"Froslass use Shock Wave!" orders Jack. Froslass attacks with the powerful electric attack but it doesn't seem to affect Minccino's U-Turn, which hits Froslass causing her to land on the ground, but she isn't done yet and gets back up.

"Froslass use Ice Beam!" shouts Jack.

"Minccino use Tail Slap!" she says which shocks everyone because normal type moves have no effect on a ghost type Pokemon like Froslass. The Ice Beam freezes Minccino's tail, and the attack surprisingly lands, and Froslass is hit five times, the maximum amount of time Tail Slap can hit, she is pushed back and floats in front of Jack.

"Froslass you okay?" asks Jack, Froslass nods her head and turns her attention back to Sophie and Minccino.

"Your Froslass is quietly powerful and seems to have been raised well," says Sophie.

"Thanks and that was a good idea having the Tail Slap become frozen so it would hit my Froslass" replies Jack.

"True, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just for complimenting me" replies Sophie smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" replies Jack smirking too.

"Minccino use Knock Off" orders, Sophie.

"Froslass use Shock Wave" commands Jack. Froslass' attack hits Minccino hard and causes it to stop its attack.

"Now use Psychic followed by Ice Beam," says Jack proudly of his partner.

Minccino is caught by Froslass' Psychic attack and is prevented from dodging the Ice Beam which freezes Minccino solid.

"Now spin it around!" shouts Jack.

Froslass begins to spin Minccino around faster and faster and then slams it into the gym wall causing it to create a giant hole. Minccino lies surrounded by a pile of broken ice fainted and no longer able to battle.

Jack's P.O.V:

"Minccino is unable to fight!" announces the referee "Therefore, the winner of this gym battle is Jack, the challenger" he adds on.

"Minccino return and get some rest," says Sophie smiling sadly. I rush over to her, and she presents me with the Amore City gym badge, I take it and can't help but jump up and down with joy like an idiot.

"Thank you bud," I tell Froslass. She smiles happily and press the button on her Pokeball and returns to her Pokeball to get some well-deserved rest.

I thank Sophie for the awesome battle and run out of the gym in a hurry followed by Hiccup, Astrid, Jamie and Amaura.

"Jack, what's wrong?" asks Hiccup worried.

"Jamie, you're a Pokemon Professor right?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" he replies confused.

"I want you to look after Weavile for me until I can figure out a way to control her," I say handing Jamie Weavile's Pokeball.

"What!" shouts Astrid and Hiccup astonished.

"Are you sure?" asks Jamie.

"Yes," I nod sadly.

"Okay, I will keep Weavile with me at my lab, feel free to call me whenever you need, here is my poketec number," he says handing me his number on a piece of paper. I take it and take off running, not wanting to turn back, not even caring where I'm going, I just want to get away from here as fast as possible. Hiccup and Astrid rush after me.

"I'm sorry Weavile, once I find a way to help you, I promise I'll be back for you, faster than I can blink," I say as tears fall down my face remembering all of the battles Weavile and I have had.

 _ **A/N - I thought this story could use a little more drama. Also, I've changed my ways, now all Pokemon in this fanfiction are limited to four moves like they are in the anime and games, no more sloppy writing. Also, if you didn't realise yet, Weavile has a thing where it always wants to win and can lose control. I thought this would develop Jack's character in this fanfiction. Stay awesome everyone.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Dusk

_**A/N - I'm back with another Frostcup Pokemon chapter, time for some more character development, hope you all enjoy. Also there is a lot of drama involved in this Chapter, you've been warned.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

I slam my fist down as hard as I can on the old wooden table inside the Pokemon centre, furiously.

"What you can't be serious!" I shout at Astrid.

"Well what did you expect me to do, with no Gym Leader back home, after Gothi retired?" she counters.

"So what you're just gonna leave Jack and me?" I say my eyes filling with tears.

"Well it's not like I want to go, besides I already have six badges, and there's still three months left before the Kandos League," she says picking up her backpack.

"Your acting like a child," she retorts.

"Well, how do you expect me to act!" I shout at her.

"I expect you to be my rival. You know only one person can win the Pokemon League, and the sooner you realise that, the better. Right now I know you're holding back your Pokemon's actual power, by thinking we're all friends" she responds flatly.

"But we are friends!" I shout again.

"Tell me what would happen if you and Jack made it to the final two? Could you honestly stand there and tell me you would be able to give it your all?" she replies turning her back on me.

I can't respond, and I'm left frozen unsure of what to tell her. She smirks at me sadly and begins to walk out of the Pokecenter back to Neraida City and back to her gym. "Exactly what I thought" she replies with pain in her voice.

I sit back in one of the chairs crying, without me even calling them, Gabite, Dragonair and even Kingdra pop out of their Pokeballs looking at me crying and they look saddened.

"Come on, no need for you guys to cry too, stay here while I get you some Pokefood," I tell them as I rush back to the room that Jack and I share.

I unzip his backpack and take out the dragon type Pokefood when I finish making it and am about to leave the room. I quickly glance over to Jack's bed. Lying on his bed are his Pokeballs, he's been gone since I woke up and it's now almost sunset. I take his Pokeballs and also prepare some Ice type Pokemon food for Jack's Pokemon.

When the Pokemon begin to eat, Jack walks through the doors of the Pokecenter dripping wet and shivering cold. I get up out of my chair and rush to him.

"Jack where have you been," I say worried.

"Don't worry about me" he replies walking past all his Pokemon and me and back to his room. "I'm going to bed," he says as he disappears into our room.

I sit there saddened replaying what Astrid told me over and over again, and how Jack just acted right now. He's probably blaming himself for Weavile not listening to him in his last gym battle. As I'm deep in thought, I don't see her until Gabite growls. I look up to see a young girl maybe seventeen staring at me with bright yellow eyes and black hair.

"So you're the little trainer who captured that weak Gibble I set free?" she says in a mocking voice.

"Just who are you" I reply.

"Oh, forgive me," she tells me mockingly, "My name is Dusk and I just so happen to be the best trainer in this Region" she smirks.

"Really, well that's funny if your the best then how come my mother is the champion?" I reply mocking her this time.

"So you're the son of the Dragon Queen, I'm surprised that the champion would have such a weak looking child" she laughs at me. I grab Gabite's Pokeball and raise it so that it is directly in her face. Causing her to smile, which sends shivers down my spine.

"So you want a battle? Very well, follow me" she says waving her hand as she leads me outside into a secluded forest.

"Show this kid who's boss," she says throwing out her Pokeball to reveal a Garchomp, with a Mega Stone in the centre of its chest.

"Okay Gabite, your up," I say sending her into battle, wearing her Mega Stone.

"You may have the first move," Dusk tells me.

"Gabite use Dragon Claw!" I shout.

"You use Dragon Claw too!" Dusk orders Garchomp.

Gabite and Garchomp both collide head on, but Garchomp is much stronger than Gabite and doesn't have any trouble throwing Gabite into the air and using a second Dragon Claw to deal a lot of damage to Gabite.

"Now Mega Evolve Garchomp!" announces Dusk. Suddenly Garchomp begins to transform into a more powerful version of himself. "Now Swords Dance, then follow it up with another Dragon Claw" orders Dusk. A glow surrounds Garchomp and then it jumps into the air and slashes Gabite causing a giant slash mark across Gabite as it falls back to the ground, bleeding.

"What a weak Pokemon," says Dusk as she walks over at my Gabite.

"Stop, you stay away from her!" I shout as I rush to her side.

"Garchomp, use Fire Blast on this pest," says Dusk. The Fire Blast hits me, and I slowly begin to pass out, but before I do, I see Dusk smash the Mega Stone around Gabite's neck.

"Such a weak Pokemon doesn't deserve a Mega Evolution" Is the last thing I hear before everything goes dark.

 _ **A/N - This chapter turned out to be sadder than I first thought when I was writing it. I thought Astrid had to be the one to give Hiccup the harsh reality that only one person can win the league, once again, I believe that Drama helps improve the story. Also Dusk is basically like the daughter of Pitch in this fanfiction. Let me all know what you thought of this sad chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19: All Alone

_**A/N - Hi everyone, welcome back to the next Chapter of this fanfiction, a lot happened in the last Chapter, Astrid departed from the team and Hiccup, and Gabite are concise unknown to Jack and are injured pretty badly, now without any further delay, let the next Chapter begin!**_

 _ **Jack's P.O.V:**_

I can't help myself but walk backwards and forwards, up and down the Pokemon Center. Hiccup disappeared almost an hour ago according to Nurse Joy, he was there one minute, and the moment she turned her back, he was gone. After a few more minutes pass, I can't take it anymore and take off in search of him, I leave my Pokeballs with Nurse Joy, but just as I turn my back, I feel a tug on my trouser leg and look down to see Glaceon looking up at me with a worried expression.

"Glaceon stay here, I'm going to look for Hiccup," I tell my Pokemon.

Just as I'm about to take another step, I feel my legs go stiff and look down to see that Glaceon has frozen them solid. Just as I'm about to complain, Glaceon runs out of the Pokemon Center in the direction of the nearby forest. Using force, I manage to cause the ice and dash out after it.

"Glaceon come back!" I shout at it, but it keeps on running, sniffing at the air and changing direction as it now heads West through the forest.

When I finally manage to catch up to Glaceon and burst into the clearing, there I see them, Hiccup and Gabite lying on the ground motionless, with Shinx guarding them both. As Glaceon and I try to approach them, Shinx uses Thunderbolt on us, and we both narrowly dodge the attack.

"Shinx, relax it's me, Jack," I tell him.

The little Pokemon looks up at me with a frightened expression on its face but doesn't continue to attack us, so I make my way to Hiccup slowly, not wanting to spook Shinx.

I feel like vomiting when I notice the burns all over Hiccup's body, thankfully they're not severe but I feel the anger rising inside me, how dare something or someone hurt my Hiccup. Glaceon calling out to me snaps me back to reality, and I turn my head slightly to see the giant slash mark across Gabite's chest and the pool of blood around her.

Straight away I order Glaceon to use Ice Beam very gently on Gabite's wound to freeze it, this stops the blood flowing for now and Gabite whines due to the new coldness on her body.

Gently lifting Gabite onto my back, I also try to raise Hiccup onto my back, but I can't hold so much weight at the one time and become furious because I don't want to leave either of them here any longer than they already have been. Suddenly I notice Shinx and Glaceon dragging Hiccup over to me.

"Glaceon, Shinx, do you think you can drag Hiccup back to the Pokemon Center?" I ask them.

Both Pokemon nod their heads in reply.

"Please be gentle with him," I tell them, kissing Hiccup's forehead softly.

When we make our way to the Pokemon Center night is just about to descend upon the world. Nurse Joy rushes to our side immediately with two stretchers, one for Gabite and one for Hiccup. All I can do is watch helplessly as Hiccup is whisked away behind closed doors.

Time drags on. I can feel every second pass. First a few seconds, then a few minutes and finally after about five hours later, Nurse Joy finally reappears. Thankfully both Hiccup and Gabite are doing just fine, but they both need to rest, when I ask to see Hiccup, Nurse Joy reminds me that I should inform people who we know about Hiccup's current state before I do anything else.

I immediately dash over to the nearest telephone and call everyone we've met, Rapunzel, Jamie, Emma and even Astrid who I now see as my love rival to Hiccup's heart, even though she left us she still has a right to know.

Within the following hour, everyone is gathered in the Pokemon Center as we all wait for Hiccup's recovery. Surprisingly Astrid who is usually confident and arrogant is trying to fight her emotions. She confronted me early this morning telling me that her Grandmother retired and that she was the new Gym Leader, so she had to go back home to take care of the Gym but that she hadn't given up on Hiccup.

Even though I'm in a room filled with people who are worried about Hiccup, I feel more alone than ever, if the worst happens, I won't be losing just the love of my life, I'll be losing my closest friend in the world. The only person who was there by my side ever since we were children.

No matter how hard I try to fight, my tiredness gets the better of me, and I doze off into slumber and dream about Hiccup.

 _ **A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited about the next Chapter. Until next time, stay Awesome Pokemon masters.**_


End file.
